The Path 2, The Extended Ending
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: What if Edward and Bella's marriage wasn't initially as happy as they led us to believe? What if, when Edward accidentally hurt Bella their wedding night, the results were worse than the books led to believe? E/B pairing. Sequel to 'The Path'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : This idea isn't so original, I'm sorry, but I had readers wanting to see Renesmee and Bella's change, so.... SEQUEL to 'The Path'.

**Summary** : What if Edward and Bella's marriage wasn't initially as happy as they led us to believe? What if, when Edward accidentally hurt Bella their wedding night, the results were worse than the books led to believe? Not an abuse fic. Edward/Bella pairing. Sequel to 'The Path'.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Lyrics/Messages/Notes**_

**Flashbacks/Visions/Dreams**

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Bella's POV)**

I was...nervous to say the least. The ceremony had come and gone, and in the space of a breath, I was whisked out of the house, driven to an airport, and currently on a flight to... Wow, I didn't even realize until just now I had no idea _where_ we were going to. Probably back to Isle Esme, considering it was supposed to be safe. I'd been changed out of my wedding gown, thankfully, and was currently dressed in a black dress that curved to my body, but wasn't tight. It had short sleeves, a modest neckline, and a knee length skirt.

Sitting on the plane, I shot a look over to my husband...

_Husband... Husband... Wow, that's a difficult thing to get used to._ I thought as my cheeks flared and I looked away. _I'm really married to the most amazing man around. I...am married, and...on my way..._ My thoughts returned to their previous course, and my blush darkened as I bit my lip. _The honeymoon..._

"Bella? Are you alright, love?" A frigid hand covered my own, gently.

I wanted to lock myself in the bathroom and never come out. I was embarrassed beyond belief. Truthfully, I was excited about spending the night with Edward, but I was also a virgin, so I was afraid of it. I knew it was usual for girls to feel this way, but it didn't reassure me in the slightest. What if it was painful? Well, duh, of course it was going to be painful, but... What if he couldn't handle my blood? What if I...didn't please him?

"Second thoughts?" The question was quiet.

Blinking out of my embarrassment, I recognized Edward's question and slowly turned my head to him, letting my eyes narrow as I went. "Why can't you believe I love you?" I asked, shaking my head and pulling my hand out of his grasp. "It's always 'second thoughts?' or, 'I can't understand why you'd settle for me'." Folding my arms over my chest, I stared into his liquid honey eyes. "Why can't you just believe I'm happy to be with you?"

I turned away sharply, when I felt the typical feeling of burning in my eyes, signalling my tears of frustration. I didn't mean to get so upset, but I sincerely hated that Edward never seemed to understand how I felt. Or why. And he continuously insisted on questioning me about it, rather than accepting it like he should.

"Bella, I didn't mean..." There was a low sigh, and I heard a rustle next to me. I felt Edward moving about, but I kept my eyes closed tightly, trying not to let the tears out.

_Huh, only our first night as husband and wife, and we're already having fights._

Cold hands wrapped around my waist, and I startled, gasping as my eyes shot open. I watched helplessly as Edward casually lifted me and settled me into his lap. Of course, he had to make it look like he was struggling with my weight, from the angle he grabbed me, considering he'd had an audience since we climbed aboard this flight.

Speaking of an audience, I stared pointedly at the flight attendant, who looked about ready to shove me out the door while the plane was mid-flight. She flushed angrily and turned away, huffing about her work.

I settled into Edward's lap and sighed as I leaned my head against him. "I'm not having second thoughts, but I wish you'd stop questioning me about that. I don't even know how to explain..." I took a deep breath. "It hurts me when you talk like that." It was a whispered admittion, but I felt Edward's arms tighten around me.

"I'm sorry. I just felt you stiffen up, and when I looked over, you looked doubtful and troubled."

Curling in against him, I felt the familiar blush rise and cursed this topic. I knew there was no way to calm him down, without telling him the truth, which I _really_ didn't want to talk about. At all. Period.

Gathering my strength, I pulled back and looked Edward in the eyes. He needed to know how serious I was about this. "I'm....worried about tonight. I don't...really know what I'm doing. Or, what _to_ do." I admitted, wondering how many shades of red my face was cycling through. When Edward's eyes narrowed in confusion, I sighed again and closed my eyes. "The honeymoon?"

He stiffened up, and I heard a low hiss.

Opening my eyes, I saw the unbridled lust and fear in Edward's eyes. "I don't know if I can do this." He frowned. "I...promised to _try_, but Bella... If I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you have to promise to tell me, and if it becomes too much..."

Shaking my head, I curled back into him, noting vaguely that a few women on the plane were watching us jealously. I felt a small hint of satisfaction at that. I could understand their perspectives, but this man was _mine._ They knew that, and hated it.

I knew that, and I loved it.

"We'll try." I confirmed, nodding against him before pressing a chaste kiss against his throat. "That's all we can do, right?"

In response, Edward's hold loosened on me, but he remained sitting stiffly, and I wondered if...now that I had brought up my doubts, was he having his own?

Mentally shaking my head, I sighed silently. _It doesn't matter. We're going to make this work._

**(Edward's POV)**

Once we made it back to Isle Esme, I could tell we were both almost vibrating from the tension. There were many tangible emotions in the air; lust, fear, confusion, worry, desire, love... Even while I was fully in control of the demon within me, I still worried about losing control of some other faculty and hurting Bella.

So, as she decided to take a shower, _before_ we were going to go swimming at that, I decided to go ahead out and wait for her. It would give her privacy that she longed for, and take me from the nervous energies within the house.

I stripped down on the beach letting the warm tropical air brush against my body, warming it slightly. Then I slowly walked into the water. It was a clear night, with a stunning full moon that made everything seem to glow.

_She really loves me._ Her clear offence earlier was startling, but I knew it was just because I needed a little more time to get used to this. _My beautiful wife._ Looking up to the moon, I wondered what I had done to deserve such a beautiful, smart and caring woman. _I will never hurt her._ I vowed silently. _I can't hurt her, she's my miracle._

The sound of footsteps approaching startled me out of my thoughts, but I refused to turn around, even as I smelled her intoxicating scent and heard the sound of clothing hitting the ground. Her scent was stronger than usual, probably from her shower, and as I listened, she slowly slipped into the water. Belatedly, I wondered if she knew my own lack of clothing.

But then, it was lying on the beach in plain sight.

She waded out slowly to me, and last moment I turned around to her. She had ducked down only seconds earlier, keeping her body from view. Even in the light of the moon, I smiled as I recognized her blushing cheeks, as she gazed up at me through her lashes. Her hair fanned around her shoulders, where it fell into the water.

Nothing was said. Nothing _needed_ to be said. I simply stared at her a moment, and she smiled before closing her eyes and standing up straight. Her body glistened in the moonlight, enhancing all her slender curves and the youthful firmness. Her pale skin shone like diamonds in the light.

Vaguely I wondered if this was what she saw, when she looked at me.

Slowly, I walked over and took her chin in my hand, before I leaned down and kissed her lightly. _Her taste... _If just the taste of her lips was so sweet, I feared for my sanity with what would come next. Still, I _had_ promised her, and this was one promise I was going to keep. Leaning in further, I deepened the kiss, wrapping my free arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

Perfectly the weather here was warm, as was the water. I felt her shiver against me, and goosebumps forming on her skin, but she kissed back, wrapping her warm arms around my neck.

Every curve of her petite little body was pressed against me, making me hyper aware of her, and it was impossible not to respond, even as a low growl ripped it's way through my throat. Bella's grip tightened, and I shifted quickly, taking her up into my arms and almost racing back to the house, leaving our clothing lying strewn across the beach as I went.

As I laid Bella out on the bed, I couldn't help but smile at my wife, my angel.

_We're going to try._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Note** :This story _is_ rated 'T', so for all those looking for more details.... *Blushes* Um, there _are_ lemon stories on fanfiction, I'm sure. LOL. This is the only remotely intimate scene in the story, as my muse all but died out five chapters into the story, and the rest of it was spent completing the extension.

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	2. The Aftermath

**Cullenobsession18** - Thank you :)

**Edwardlover32** - Thank you :) Don't worry, this story is already complete between 10-15 chapters :)

**BIGGEST-TWILIGHT-NERD** - Thank you :) And it's no problem about the song. I already had the chapter done, so I couldn't figure out how to put in the lyrics, but I did mention it at least. A little background music, if you will. :)

**Note** : Chapters will vary in length. This is a very vague muse I am working with, so please forgive me if it's not very good.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(The Next Day, Bella's POV)**

I was so comfortable, I could stay like this forever. While certain areas on my body ached slightly, it was nothing worse than when I'd work out with my mother, and end up slightly achey. I was more comfortable than anything, except for the tickling sensations all over me.

In fact, said tickling sensation was currently driving me crazy.

Groaning slightly, I reluctantly opened my eyes, closing them again when the bright lights of the day burned my sensitive eyes. "Ugh, I hate the sun." Curling tighter into Edward's side, I recognized the irony of my statement, considering my husband was a vampire, and giggled a little, before stretching and frowning. "What the...?"

Opening my eyes, I blinked and took a moment to adjust to the light, before looking down at my body. An eyebrow slowly raised as I took in the multiple white feathers covering me from head to toe. "Why am I covered in feathers?"

"I might have bitten...a pillow or two."

A small laugh escaped me as I imagined it. _Can't believe I missed that. Then again..._ I raised my other eyebrow as last night's events rolled into my mind. "That was...amazing." I smiled up at Edward. Then I frowned. "Or...not?" Suddenly, I felt cold.

Edward was staring at the ceiling with a distracted frown on his face, his arms behind his head. He wasn't holding me, he wasn't smiling, and he definitely didn't look like someone who'd had a good night, the night before.

Suddenly, I was reliving my doubts, and I began to wonder if I'd failed to...please him. "Edward...?"

"Look at yourself." He almost whispered, his golden eyes narrowing slightly but not moving from the ceiling. "I... I'm sorry, Bella." His frown grew. "I'm so sorry."

Frowning, I looked down at myself. Once again, the immediate thing to hit me was the numerous feathers all over my body. Brushing them aside, I felt my eyes widen at the greenish bruises covering my body. They were everywhere, and touching one, I hissed slightly. The ache I'd felt before only seemed to intensify slightly, but it still wasn't overly painful.

"This... this isn't anything." I murmured, realizing he was upset about the bruises. "Is this what's bothering you?"

"What?!" Edward glared at me incredulously. "What else would bother me? I _hurt_ you, Bella! I promised I never would, and I still hurt you!" He hissed angrily, one of his hands landing hard on his stomach, his fingers curling a little. His eyes landed on me again, and I don't know what my expression showed, but his eyes narrowed and he turned on his side to face me. "What did you think was wrong?"

_Wrong..._ I winced, both at my worries and at his terminology. "I..." Oh, how was I to tell him? I guess the honest truth was the best idea. "I thought...you didn't enjoy-"

A hard laugh caught my attention and I blushed as I ducked my head, feeling a little hurt that he was laughing at my insecurities. Then I felt his hand gently on my chin, even more gentle than he usually was.

"Bella, last night was the most amazing night of my life. I thoroughly enjoyed myself." His gaze was guilty and sad. "I just hate that I hurt you."

"Edward, I've had worse from working out with my mom. This really is nothing." I tried to insist.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

Frowning, I felt my own eyes narrow. "You're not going to touch me again, are you?" Maybe it was irrational, but hurt and anger soared through me. When Edward tried to make light of the situation, though confirming my fears, I glared at him and pulled away, climbing out of the bed and heading into the bathroom.

_Why...? Why can't he see that this is nothing??_ Standing in front of a full length mirror, I frowned as tears built up in my eyes. Admittedly, it didn't _look_ like nothing, but it didn't feel nearly as bad as it looked. I quickly began brushing and plucking feathers off me, growing more and more upset by the moment. _Why?! How do I convince him?! _Once they were off my body, I angrily began to pluck them from my hair. I could feel the tears coursing down my cheeks, and I paused as a sob threatened to slip out of my throat.

I caught it quickly, closing my eyes and clenching my fists into my hair, struggling not to let it out. The slightest sob, or tremble would give away my state of mind, and I knew that no matter _his_ state of mind, Edward would come barging in here asking a million questions a minute and making up excuses after excuses.

I began to shake, and more tears fell from my eyes. _I love him, and he hardly did anything._ Opeing my eyes, I tried to see through the blurriness caused by the tears, and almost tore at my hair, trying to get the feathers out. Finally, I gave up and went to he shower, turning the water on warmer than usual and climbing in. I combed my fingers through my hair while still picking out feathers, until my fingers slid through the wet strands with ease. _He didn't hurt me._ I thought about the nomadic vampires. _They hurt me, he didn't.. This is... This isn't anything!_

But I knew it was useless to talk about it. Besides, when I was changed, it wouldn't matter. That thought alone almost soothed my worries.

Then a thought hit me.

_Shouldn't I be going through the change right now?_ After all, I'd thought I was going to be changed _right_ after...well...'the act'. My heart jumped with a hint of panic when doubts began to knaw at me. _What if he changed his mind? What if he doesn't want me after all?!_ Then things got worse. _What if I really _wasn't_ good, and I disappointed him?! _

"Bella?"

Shaking out of my thoughts, I held my breath when a sob shot forth again. _No crying, no crying._ I mentally chanted, trying to control my emotions.

The knob on the door turned slowly, I could hear it over the water. _That thing needs to be oiled._ I thought wryly. _A house taken care of by a vampire, and they still have creaky hinges._ I stood up straighter, tilting my face back in the water so it could wash the tears off my face.

"Bella, love?"

_Love._ The mental snort was followed by a roll of my eyes. I wasn't really feeling all that loved at the moment. Angry, hurt and scared, yes, but not really loved. In all honesty, I _could_ see his point, if I looked really hard, but... _I hate being treated like a glass doll!_

"Bella?!" The anxiety in the voice overrode my thoughts.

Turning to the door, I sighed. "I'm in the shower!" Promptly, I blushed. _Right, vampire. Super hearing, as if he didn't know._ I blushed deeper when it hit me just _how much_ he could probably hear, and I wondered why I'd never thought of that before. "I'll be out soon."

"Bella, please understand. I hurt you after I promised myself I wouldn't. I love you, and I can't help but... I _hurt_ you, Bella! I just can't trust myself around you like I thought. I'm...so sorry."

_Sorry... Not as sorry as me._ I frowned, and closed my eyes, as I lifted a handful of shampoo towards my head and began working it into my hair. "Why am I still human?" I asked, shampooing my hair thoroughly, trying to ignore the feathers floating in the water by my feet. "I thought I would be undergoing the change by now." I didn't want to talk about our issue at the moment, the hurt was still too fresh. This felt like a still dangerous topic, but safer than the other. I rinsed my hair, trying to sort out the jumbled thoughts going through my mind.

There was silence for a long moment, and I paused in conditioning my hair, my hands tangled in the locks. _Regrets. He... He has regrets._

"It's too soon." Edward was quiet, but I could hear him moving by the door. "After...last night, I need a little more time. Maybe...a few more days." There was a sharp intake of breath and a low growl. "I'll leave you to your shower." I heard him walking away and the door shut.

And I let more tears fall as my hands fell out of my hair. I leaned forward, closing my eyes and breathing through my mouth as the water washed over my hair, slowly washing the conditioner out. _This... I think I'm going to need help._ I thought sadly, knowing this whole thing was going to be an issue.

_'Maybe...a few more days.'_

_'Maybe...'_

Maybe? That wasn't reassuring. My heart pounded uncomfortably and I sighed as I quickly finished my shower. Once I was done, I turned off the water and got out, wrapping a large towel around my body as I went. I left the room, keeping my eyes glued to the floor and walked over to my things, grabbing out my clothing and getting changed where I was.

I was too lost in my thoughts at that moment to care about much, except the fact that Edward wasn't happy, and nothing was going the way it was supposed to be. Well, that, and I felt like I was alone, and considering Edward and I were the only ones here, it didn't really make sense to be worried.

Once I was dressed, I checked out a mirror on the dresser and at least thanked God there were no more feathers in my hair. Now that my shower was over with, the bruises were more pronounced, and I could see they _looked_ pretty bad, but they didn't feel _that_ bad.

Shaking my head, I brushed out my hair and exited the room. I found Edward in the kitchen, cooking breakfast and took a moment to decide if I really _was_ that hungry. Part of me wanted to run away, and not even accept the fact that things were...awkward right now, and another part of me wanted to confront him and try to convince him, but... I didn't know how.

_Why does he have to be so stubborn?!_ I thought with a loud sigh.

"Breakfast will be ready in..." Edward turned off the stove and put something on a plate before turning around. Without meeting my gaze, he put a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes in front of me, before vanishing, reappearing and placing a large glass of orange juice next to it. "Eat up." His smile didn't meet his eyes, when he reluctantly met my gaze. "We have a lot planned to do."

Frowning, I felt my eyes narrow as he vanished from the room. _Lots planned to do?_ I ate slowly, hardly hungry at all, and managed to eat about two thirds of what was on my plate before putting the rest in the fridge. _Wonderful._

It seemed like I was sighing a lot today, but it was helping me keep my tears at bay. Leaning against the counter, I debated about calling Charlie or Alice to come talk to me. I needed someone I could talk to about this... Wincing and blushing, I mentally narrowed the list to Esme or Alice, considering the _nature_ of my problem.

I stayed like that for a while, lost in thought.

**(Edward's POV)**

I hurt her.

I hurt my Bella.

I'd vowed to never hurt her, and I did. I promised to _try_ with her, and lost control. I left hand prints on her body, as well as several deep hickeys. I knew it probably wasn't something I _should_ be worried about, but I couldn't help it. I loved my Bella and I hurt her. How? How could I let this happen? How could I move past this, when I feared for even touching her and causing worse damage??

I couldn't meet her gaze. She told me I hadn't hurt her, that she'd had worse, and even Alice told in a text message that I was worrying over nothing, but I couldn't let it be. I left those marks on her, because I wasn't careful. I _bit_ the pillows beside her, and _could_ have bitten her!

My eyes burned with the reminiscence of tears as I looked out over the water. I was standing on the beach, mentally berating myself over and over for betraying my own trust.I had hurt my beloved wife, my miracle. How was I to forgive myself for this, especially seeing the very bruises _I_ caused??

Closing my eyes, I could hear the sniffles coming from inside the house, and I winced. _I'll distract her. We've already done so much, but she expressed enjoyment of alot of the activities out here._ I knew that if I could distract her until my strength is better, I could change her, and then never worry about accidentally hurting her again.

I still winced, knowing the risks I would be taking, to change her and then having to keep her under some control after.

_I... I will do this. For Bella, I will do this_.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	3. Distractions

**Cullenobsession18** - But... Edward _got_ a grip. _That's_ the problem. LOL!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Three Weeks Later, Bella's POV)**

Did Edward _ever_ run out of ideas?? I understood his plan almost right away, to keep me distracted so that I wouldn't think about our wedding night. He wanted to either keep me from being upset, or to keep me too tired to _want_ to do anything.

Mission both successful and...well, not.

While I _was_ far too tired to even think of initiating anything, although I was far too...insecure to think of initiating anything, all the daily activities still left me with enough time to think about it. I still worried, paranoid about his lack of communication.

But at the moment, I was walking back down the path, not even caring if Edward was at my side or not. Well, I _cared_, I just... I was still feeling hurt. We'd just finished mountain climbing and an intense hike and every muscle in my body ached. Then there was the fact that I was starving!

I trudged along, ignoring the waterfalls as I bypassed them, and trying to ignore the pain all over as I kept my eyes on the path.

"Bella, are you alright?"

That had to be the hundredth time Edward had asked me that in the last few weeks, but something I'd noticed earlier was that his voice was...distracted. Looking over at him, I saw him staring down the path, looking troubled. It was a look he'd adopted a lot, recently. His gaze was far away, and undoubtedly he was lost in thought. It...disturbed me to see the distance in his eyes.

It almost reminded me of when we first met, how he kept his distance. First because he didn't know or trust me, and then because he was trying to keep me safe.

When I didn't answer, his eyes snappd to me, filled with worry. I frowned and stopped walking, watching closely as he seemed to scan me, as if searching for a possible injury. "No, Edward, I'm not." Shaking my head, I felt tears come to my eyes and I laughed, though it was a bitter sound. _He's been keeping me distracted, and he refuses to talk about it, whenever I try._

Turning away, I began walking again.

"Are you tired?" I could hear the strain in Edward's voice, and I knew he knew what was wrong, and he refused to admit it.

Snapping around, I groaned, trying not to scream as anger, hurt and frustration built up within me and exploded to the surface. "No, Edward! I'm not tired! I'm a _human_ doing more in one day than any sane _human_ ever would! _Why_ would I possibly be tired?!" I was shouting sarcastically, and I didn't care. I would later, I knew, but at the moment... "Why would you even care?! The way you've been acting, the Volturi could come and eat me and you wouldn't even notice!"

It was unfair, I knew. I knew Edward loved me, and I loved him. I was just _so_ tired and in _so_ much pain. "God!" I groaned and rubbed the back of my neck, where a pain kept shooting up my skull. "I'm in more pain now than I was 'the morning after'!"

Edward winced and looked away.

"I'm not a soap bubble! Stop treating me like one and start treating me like you _wife_, Edward!" Turning, I stalked up the path, just short of running, because I really didn't know if I had the strength to run at the moment. I was half tempted to go back to the waterfall and just lay in the water, but I really just wanted to get away from him. Hot tears flew down my cheeks, blurring my vision, and I was mentally wondering about my sanity.

I loved Edward. Even though I was hurt, I sort of understood where he was coming from. I didn't even realize I had this anger within me, but now that it was, I couldn't shake it. I kept trying to tell myself he loved me and just didn't want to hurt me. As much as I had my doubts, I _knew_ he loved me. It just didn't help that he seemed to be growing more and more distant with each passing day.

He stayed at my side all the time, with hang gliding, free diving, scuba diving, mountain climbing, hiking... He would stick _right_ by my side, his eyes always darting around as if he was worried the moutain would come to life and strike me or something. It was a relief for me, as much as it was an annoyance. At least it meant he _did_ still care.

I made it back to the house at seemingly record time and went straight for the tylenol. Then I went to the fridge. I was _so_ hungry, and I grabbed the carton of eggs. As I cracked a couple of eggs, scrambling them in a bowl as I turned on the stove, I listened for the sound of Edward coming home. I knew he could move silently, but after scaring me a couple of times, he'd deemed it a good idea to make a little noise to alert me to his presence.

As I cooked the eggs, I swallowed heavily. By all rights, Edward could have made it back to the house before I'd taken three steps, so why wasn't he back yet? Closing my eyes a moment, I wondered if my words had scared him off. After all, if someone had snapped at _me_ like that, I probably wouldn't be in a hurry to get back to them.

_Maybe..._ I frowned as my eyes watered, mentally cursing myself for my strangely emotional state. _Maybe I was right._ I remembered the night I'd explained my worries to Edward, about fearing he'd get tired of me. _Maybe he is. Maybe he finally realized he could do better._ I hadn't been changed yet, so he could still pull away. He could find someone else, before making the _real_ commitment.

A single tear coursed down my cheeks, and I watched the eggs cook, my spatula sitting in the air over the pan, just...hovering there. I knew if I didn't turn the eggs soon, they'd burn, but I could only sit there staring at them, as I contemplated the marriage that seemed to be going to the pits before it even began.

Then, an icy hand covered mine. It took the spatula from me and turned the eggs, the other pale hand going out to turn off the burner, even as he pulled the pan off it. "Were you planning to eat burned eggs?" The voice was quiet, strained and faintly teasing. "Bella...." Edward wrapped a hand around my waist, hugging me to him. "Go sit down, I'll get your food for you."

I knew he was trying to help. I knew he was just trying to be considerate, but his words only served to make me more upset. I didn't understand it, but as he gently pushed me towards the table, I more or less tore myself out of his grip and went to the cupboard, grabbing myself a plate.

"Bella..." He sighed.

Ignoring him, I piled the eggs on my plate and went over to the table. _What's wrong with me? What...?_ I sat down and stuck a fork in the eggs. Then I began to eat. The food was overdone, and burned my mouth, but I pressed myself to push that to the side as I ate quickly. I kept my eyes on my food, not having the courage to look at Edward, after my outburst.

I felt like I was just waiting for him to yell at me, demand to know what was wrong with me.

Instead, I felt him staring at me. When I glanced up through my eyelashes, I could see the hurt and confusion in his face and instantly decided I would rather he yell at me and get angry. Guilt flooded through me hotly, and I looked away again. At least if he was yelling, it wouldn't hurt as much as seeing _that_ expression on his face.

"I..." I swallowed uneasily. "I'm sorry, Edward." My voice was quiet, and even _I_ could hear the guilt in it. "I don't...know what's wrong with me, but... I hate that you're so distant, Edward. I don't like being treated like I'm glass. I don't _care_ how fragile I am, compared to you."

"I hurt you. I left those bruises on you." His tone was weak.

"God, Edward, I get hurt all the time!" I slammed my hand down on the table and winced. _Case and point._ A dull pain throbbed up the side of my hand, but I ignored it. "I'm not a vampire, but I'm starting to wonder if I ever _will_ be, or maybe you're just waiting for Aro to come take care of me himself!"

His head shot up and he hiss sharply, a deadly glare on his face and his eyes black as coal. "How can you say that?!"

"Because you were supposed to change me! First it was a year! Then a year and a half! Then you were supposed to do it on the wedding night! _Then_ you tell me 'maybe in a few days', and it's been _three_ _weeks_, Edward! Time's up, and you're still doing nothing!" Getting up, I glared right back. "_Do _you love me?!"

"Of course I do!"

The passion and pain in his voice, as well as the immediate response that left no time for him to think about it reassured me. But I still had my doubts. "Then why am I still human?? Why won't you listen to me??"

"It was bruises last time!" Edward flashed in front of me, grabbing my arm in a firm grip and raising it to my view. "Next time it could be broken bones, you being bitten, or you dying!"

"I'm _supposed_ to be bitten already." I hissed back, struggling to pull my arm out of Edward's grip. I could feel the bruise forming on my arm, not from his grip, but from by struggling. "Just... You either love and trust me or you don't. I... I don't know how to feel." Tears ran down my cheeks, and I briefly wondered how I still had tears to cry after all this. "You really have me wondering if you're not already tired of me." I managed to pull away, and turned, walking out of the room briskly.

I headed to the bathroom and slammed the door before locking it and sinking to my knees. I couldn't stop the sobs that wracked my frame as I curled my arms around my knees, pulling them to my chest. Feeling an...odd little pudge to my stomach, I frowned and looked down. I realized I had the tiniest bit of bulge to my stomach and shook my head.

_That's so weird. I've been working out so much lately, I should be more trim._ Then I laughed bitterly, another sob breaking through. _Then again, I've also been eating like a pig._ Frowning, I swallowed back a sudden wave of cold nausea. Something had just occured to me, and I began to laugh again, almost hysterically. _Impossible._

I counted all the strangest things I'd come to notice over the last few weeks.

_Unexplainable mood swings... _Double check.

_Cravings for a lot of food..._ And sometimes pretty odd things, like eggs and pickles.

_Trouble sleeping..._ Actually it was a lack of sleep, but I was sure it was because of our predicament, and nothing else. Now I wondered.

_Weight gain..._ That could or could not be a...'symptom'. Like I stated before, I'd been eating a lot, so we never really knew.

_That's impossible_. My hands rested over my stomach as something seemed to flutter inside. I felt my eyes narrow. _Definitely impossible._ Even if it were possible, it wouldn't be showing already, or moving. Still, I began to mentally count the days since my last period.

"Bella, can we talk, love?" Edward's voice came from outside the door.

I vaguely registered he was talking to me, but was too lost in my thoughts to answer. _My last period was seventeen days before the wedding._ Which had been three weeks ago. That meant I was royally late. _It's not possible. Edward's a vampire._

"Bella?"

_He's undead. His body is...stuck._ That didn't stop us from _having_ a wedding night, however, so I wondered if perhaps there were still other things I didn't know about, when it came to vampires. _He..._ I gasped sharply as I felt the fluttering again. _I... I..._

"Bella?! What's wrong?? Love, are by the door? Can you open the door, please??" Edward's voice was panicky. "Bella?!?"

"I'm fine, Edward!" I snapped, his voice having shaken me from my musings. _Yeah.. I'm fine..._

"Then let me in, love, please!"

As I stood up, I closed my eyes a moment, trying to calm myself, before turning and unlocking the door.

_Yeah, I'm fine. I... I just...might be pregnant._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	4. Decisions

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Edward's POV)**

I know I hadn't been a great husband. Heck, I hadn't been even a good _friend_. I also knew I was distancing myself from my beloved wife, but despite my fear of hurting her, it didn't stop me from desiring her. Even simply kissing her had me wanting more, and it took everything I had not to jump her. I knew she wouldn't complain, either, because I could see and smell her desire for me.

But I couldn't let the desire win. Not when I didn't trust myself, and feared hurting her again, or even killing her.

Despite the fact that I couldn't sleep, it didn't stop me from having waking nightmares of her body still and cold beside me. It didn't stop me from envisioning giving in to the urge, and killing her in the act because I couldn't control myself.

That more than anything gave me the strength, but it didn't stop the urges. So I began to withdraw myself, finding the limits and staying firmly behind them. I also knew she'd noticed it, but she said little to nothing about it as we went on so many trips.

Yes, I was aware she knew my plan. I was also aware she was going along with it, despite the fact that she clearly didn't want to. I became more and more aware of her pain as the days passed. She smiled less and less, and rarely initiated conversation with me. Usually when she did, she attempted to confront me about our wedding night, but I couldn't talk about it.

I simply couldn't think about it. It hurt too much, watching those bruises form for what felt like a lot longer than six hours. Bruises I had unknowingly caused during a night of passion.

How could I forgive myself for that?

Apparenly it was easy. Listen to Bella and trust she would be honest with me.

Honestly, I was so worried about physically hurting her that I frequently lost myself in my thoughts. It didn't hit when she slept a lot at seemingly random times, or didn't sleep properly at night. I barely noticed it when she began to eat more, on occasion running to the bathroom to lose what she'd just eaten. I did notice her getting paler and a little weaker, but I put that off to too much exertion during the day.

I even briefly wondered if she'd actually _caught_ a tropical bug, but a phone call to Carlisle assurred me it was more likely stress than anything else.

I _did_ notice it when Bella sighed loudly on the trip back from the mountain climbing and hiking. I could see the pain and frustration in her face, and I don't know what pushed me, but I acted ignorant of the cause when I questioned her what was wrong.

She knew it, too.

In a surprisingly harsh and un-Bella-like display, she'd snapped at me angrily. I knew she didn't mean a lot of what she said, but her words still cut through me deeper than any blade ever could. It also woke me up more than any icy shower. The tone of her voice, and the look in her eyes showed me just how much pain I was inadvertantly causing her, by withdrawing into myself.

I let her go, musing over her words and awaiting the pain to pass.

For a long moment, I feared the pain would _never_ pass. She doubted me. She doubted my love. I made her feel unloved and unwanted. I could see it in her expression, and my undead heart clenched painfully. Couldn't she see I was doing this because I was trying to protect her? I was doing it because if anything happened to her, I'd never forgive myself.

_I'm stalling._ Her words at the house forced me to see that. _I'm afraid._ The Volturi would only wait so long, and I was pushing my luck more and more every day. I refused to change her, saying it was because I wasn't ready. In all reality, I didn't think I _could_. The more time I spent with her, the harder it was to make the decision to actually drain her blood. I was afraid of failing her.

And in giving into that fear, I _was_ failing her.

_Help her._ I could hear the instinctive words echoing in my head as I cleaned the pan, giving Bella some time to gather control. I'd never seen her this emotional before, and it worried me, but I realized it very well could be because of the way I'd been treating her. I blamed her strange reactions to the lack of attention on my part.

When I was done cleaning up, I cast the empty egg carton into the garbage and noticed the numerous egg cartons. I realized I'd soon have to go out and get more, but for now, Bella and I really needed to sit down and talk this out. We needed to get past this, before Bella _did_ become sick.

Making my way to the bathroom, I called her. I could hear her shaky breaths and pounding heart, and winced, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose. _You made her cry. Great job._ My mind sarcastically spat. "Bella?" I asked her if we could talk. She didn't answer, and I allowed a moment to simply listen to her breathing. It seemed to calm, but remained shaky. "Bella?"

There was a gasp, and her heart suddenly jumped sharply in a way I'd never heard. I frantically tried to get her to talk to me as an irrational fear filled me. I tried the door, but it was locked, and I was half tempted to kick it in, only to realize Bella was leaning against it and would be hurt. I imagined so many scenarios, but kept my cell phone at my side. I knew, I trusted that if anything was wrong, Alice would have already informed me. As scared as I was, I took a deep breath and relaxed when Bella's voice issued forth, shaky but firm.

"I'm fine."

Her heart was still racing, and I leaned against the door. "Then please let me in." I heard her moving sluggishly and the door lock clicked. She opened the door and I sighed at the sight of her pale complexion and wide eyes. "Bella, love..." I opened and shut my mouth, gaping helplessly as I struggled for the words to explain my reactions and how horrible I felt for hurting her in any way.

Her eyes were cast downwards, but at my words, they lifted towards me. I could see a glassy, far away look in them, and the small amount of medical training I'd had in my years kicked me into gear, as I recognized the early stages of shock.

Picking her up, I sped towards the bedroom. "Tell me what it is." I almost demanded, looking her over for any possible injuries.

Shaking her head, life seemed to come back to her eyes, and a smile seemed to tug at the corner of her lips. Then her look froze and worry came to her eyes instead. "I'm..." She seemed to hesitate. "I'm fine, really. Edward, can I make a phone call, please?" She seemed to be hugging herself awkwardly, and alarm bells instantly went off.

"Bella, you're going to tell me what's wrong right now." I ordered firmly.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. I should have realized Bella was unpredictable at the moment, but as her expression darkened and her eyes narrowed, I actually _took a step back_. Not that I was afraid of her, but from the look on her face, I was afraid _for_ her. I was petrified she would attempt to hit me, and break something in the process.

"Do _not_ tell me what to do!" She hissed, getting up. Grabbing her cell phone from the dresser beside the bed, she stalked out of the room. "I'm a grown woman, not a fragile glass doll to be coddled!" With that, she disappeared.

With a low sigh, I turned and disappeared out the window. I had a feeling this was a call she wanted privacy for, and as much as I wanted to stay nearby, I also didn't want to upset her more than she already was. I would find out later, one way or another. After all, I heard her muttering Esme's name as she disappeared.

With a low growl, I ran into the woods to hunt something. Bella was right. I was putting off her change, and it was dangerous to both of us. I needed to gather my strenth and get this over with. I'd call Carlisle to come watch over us, to make sure we were ok, then I'd gorge myself and wait.

Before tomorrow night, I'd change Bella.

**(Bella's POV)**

I went to the other side of the massive house, praying Edward wouldn't be listening, musing quietly to myself about the benefits of calling Esme. Out of all the Cullens, I knew I could trust her most with my theories, because she'd told me about her long lost baby boy. I didn't even really consider Carlisle, as this was something I needed to discuss with a girl first.

Belatedly, I thought about Alice. If she'd seen this, she'd probably be mad at me, for wanting to talk to someone else. I looked at the phone, waiting for it to ring and to see her name on the display.

Two minutes passed...

Four...

It hit me she wasn't going to call, and I frowned slightly before shaking my head. _If I wait too long, Edward might come looking for me, and I don't..._ The only real reason I was keeping my worries from him was because I was terrified. I didn't even know if it _was_ possible, and if it was... Would he want it? Would his family accept it? What about the Volturi, would they allow me to live long enough to...?"

And _me_... Did _I_ want it?

Closing my eyes, I put my hand absently over the tiny bump that my t-shirt kept hidden, for now. There was a fluttering movement, and I found myself smiling. "It's a miracle." It was an easy decision. A life that shouldn't have been possible was granted to me. This was beyond a blessing. "Yes, I definitely want it."

Looking to the phone, I dialled, mentally trying to decide what I wanted to say.

Esme picked up after the first ring, and I took a deep breath.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	5. The Visit

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(The Next Day, Bella's POV)**

Things had only gotten worse since my realization. When I finally left the bathroom, I was accosted by Edward, who kissed me deeply and carried me back to our bedroom before I could breathe a word. He'd looked at me with such love and guilt, that it took my breath away and my mind blanked out. All I could see were his beautiful determined eyes, and all I could hear was his sweet voice speaking to me.

Then his words sunk in, and suddenly I remembered what was going on. The fluttering feeling returned and I had to practically force him away, begging him to wait. He stared at me like I told him I wanted nothing more to do with him, but he obliged and backed off. His pained look as I refused to allow him to change me was almost too much, but I had to remember _why_.

I wanted to tell him why he couldn't change me, as much as I wanted him to be able to just do it. As much as I was happy he _finally_ made up his mind, it couldn't have come at a worse time. I couldn't say a word. I needed to see Esme, first. When I'd called her, I realized I couldn't tell her anything without risking one of the family overhearing, and I wasn't ready for the whole family to know.

Not yet.

Instead I told her I desperately needed to speak with her. I begged her to fly out as soon as possible, and when she told me Alice was demanding to be allowed to come, and that she wanted to bring Rosalie... I basically informed her as long as they could keep things to themselves, I wouldn't mind. We could make it a girl's night, as long as I stayed away from anything sharp and pointy.

Edward was glued to my side even _more_ after my apparently strange aversion to being changed, last night. I told him his family was coming around for a visit, but he insisted they could wait three days.

"Edward, I'm fine."

Actually, considering our position, that was debatable. I was currently bent over the toilet, throwing up what was left of my breakfast, which I'd eaten so fast I didn't even have a chance to taste it. Edward was behind me with a hand wrapped around my waist, keeping me from falling face first into into the toilet, and his other hand was holding my hair out of my face.

"Yes, because the definition of 'fine' is throwing up your third breakfast in a row." I could hear the frown in his voice.

I would have giggled, except right about that moment a particularly nasty gag hit me hard and I leaned forward. At least this time, there was nothing left to throw up. Still, the dry heaves were painful, and I curled up on myself as my stomach both cramped and fluttered at the same time. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_ I mentally chanted, trying to will away the nausea.

"Bella, you're not fine! I can't wait until Carlisle gets here." Edward groaned. "I wish you'd just talk to me, love. You can't even begin to imagine how frightening this is, seeing you so ill and not knowing anything."

"Oh, really? It's a real walk in the park for me." The sarcasm seemed to spout off all the time, thanks to the nausea. I didn't know why I was so irritable... Oh, wait, yes I did. Another groan escaped me, and I leaned back, resting my head on Edward's rock hard shoulder. "This sucks."

"Tell me about it." He murmured, kissing my shoulder. "Bella... If you're sick... Changing you-"

"No!" I pulled away, trying to get up. _If I'm changed, my body will freeze. It'll probably kill..._ "No, really." I leaned forward, flushed the toilet, then let myself sag back as a dizzy spell hit me.

Suddenly, Edward stiffened up. He shifted abruptly, pulling a groan from me, and lifted me off the ground, carrying me over to the sink, where he set me on my feet and held me up as I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

Although I hated being babied, I could recognize the necessity in his actions. I was at least there enough to realize that my legs wouldn't be able to hold me up, if he let me go. Another part of the whole morning sickness I seemed to be experiencing.

Once I was done, Edward carried me back to the bedroom and let me lay back. "I can hear their minds. They're taking their time. They'll be here in twenty minutes." He laid next to me and pulled my head into his lap, before brushing his fingers through my locks. "What's happened?" His tone was soft. "I know I... I was stubborn, and I hurt you, but when did we start keeping secrets?"

"I'm not..." Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the tears that burned in my eyes. "Edward, I just need to clear something up. I....I need answers before I can tell you."

"And you're going to ask the girls?"

Was it me, or did he sound jealous? Sitting up abruptly, I closed my eyes when the room spun, but pushed Edward's arms away from me when he reached for me. "Stop it! Stop blaming..." I trailed off. Was he blaming me? I was so confused. My mind could only focus on the being growing inside of me. "I just need answers, and I just feel more comfortable talking to girls about it."

Frowning, I opened my eyes. "I'd go to my mom, if I could, Edward. I don't have her anymore. I need to talk to _a_ _woman_ about this. It's a...girl thing."

There was a low chuckle. "I know. I... I understand, Bella. I really do. I'm just trying to figure out my part in all this." I felt his fingers on my chin and turned to find light honey eyes fixed on me. "I know I was stubborn. I hurt you, but..." He sighed. "I should have listened to you. I apologize. No..." His frown grew, and he gently brushed his thumb over my lips. "I cannot apologize enough for the pain I've caused you."

_And now it's my turn._ I thought, the tears from earlier coming back with a vengeance. _I'm keeping a secret from him, that's a pretty big thing._ Closing my eyes, I shook my head a little. _Things are so complicated._ "I understand, Edward." I threw his words back. "I really do. You feared the fact that you could lose control again and kill me." A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips. "I love you." Opening my eyes, I leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"I love you, too." Edward kissed me back a moment before groaning. "They're here."

"Already?" I frowned. _Wow, twenty minutes just flew by._ Getting up a little unsteadily, I allowed Edward to carry me quickly to the living room, where he had me sit down before disappearing. Only a second later, and he was back with a glass of milk and his family in tow.

"Bella!" Esme was at my side, engulfing me in a large hug, quickly followed by Alice and a still awkward Rosalie. "You look-"

"Like death warmed over!" Alice cringed looking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Alice, I love you, too." I ignored the chuckles as I hugged the boys one by one.

She ignored me, although I recognized a slightly worried look in her eyes. "Alright! Now that us girls are here, we're going to have a lot of fun!" She grinned as she turned to the boys. "Shoo! Off you go, go hunt something, and stay away for a while. We're going to have a girl's night out."

I swallowed heavily as the boys nodded immediately, not exactly looking too pleased but hearing the hidden warning in her voice that even _I_ could pick up. They almost immediately vanished, and I closed my eyes.

_Here we go._

**(Edward's POV)**

I didn't understand it.

Not only was Bella obviously hiding something, but Alice was as well. She kept her mind blocked by reciting the United Stated Anthem in Japanese, and then doing so backwards. Jasper was also worried, though he clearly didn't understand why Alice was emitting worry, confusion and a hint of fear.

"What're they hiding?" I asked, running deep through the woods. _What could they be hiding? What _would_ they be hiding, that would cause them this worry??_

"Son?" Carlisle paused some distance back. I could hear Emmett and Jasper making their way to him, and I stopped, turning and running back. His expression was about as worried as I felt. "Esme was saying Bella begged her to come down, to talk to her."

I nodded. "Yes. Bella admitted she needed to speak to 'a woman' about feminine issues." I admitted, ducking my head a little as Emmett snickered.

"What sort of issues would have her worried like this?"

I shrugged and shook my head towards Carlisle. "I really don't know. We've covered everything I can think of. I do know she's been sick, and acting strangely lately."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed. "Sick? How?"

I sighed and leaned against a tree, folding my arms over my chest as I thought. "She's been throwing up her breakfast for the last few days. Very ill in the mornings, and she's had little to no appetite for several days. She keeps muttering about how the food _smells_ and _tastes_ bad." I would have been slightly worried it was my cooking skills, if she hadn't had the same reaction to her own cooking.

"She's tired a lot during the day, but can't sleep much during the night. She's weak, pale, and I've noticed her emotions are all over the place."

"It's probably just her girlie time." Emmett shrugged. "Figures it'd take you until now to notice PMS."

Frowning, I glared at him. "Don't be ridiculous." I snapped. "Bella's not on her period, and she's not expecting it. Her hormones aren't at the right level, I'd know." I tapped my nose.

Being a vampire had it's perks. One was our sense of smell. Slowly, as Bella progressed through her cycle, her scent would become sweeter and more difficult to ignore. It was generally hardest to resist right before her monthly cycle, easing off as she bled. Then it would start all over.

Thinking about it, I frowned. "Come to think of it, her scent has been off, recently."

Carlisle seemed to pause. _Her scent's off, she's not experiencing premenstrual syndrome, she's sick in the mornings, has sleeping issues... This sounds..._ "Edward? When did these symptoms start?"

Frowning again, I shook my head a little. "I've...been a little distracted." I admitted, really not wanting to get into Bella's and my personal issues. "I've only recently noticed it over the last few days."

"And when was the last time you were intimate?"

Scowling at Carlisle, I ducked my head a little, realizing I'd be blushing like mad if I still could. "I don't know what this has to do with anythng, but... The wedding night was our last time."

Emmett's eyes widened in shock. _What are you, sexually dead?!_ He mentally cried. _How can you two _not_ be mating like bunnies?!_

Even Jasper seemed surprised, though he kept his commentary to himself.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed minutely. _What happened, son?_

With a low sigh, I began to explain everything. By the time I was done, it was dark out, Jasper was staring at me like I sprouted a second head, Carlisle was shaking his own head in disappointment and Emmett was being Emmett.

"There's no 'I' in 'Team'." He quoted. "But there are 3 in 'Monochromatic Idiot'. You, sir, are an idiot."

I glared at him a little, before sighing in submission. "I know." It was a whisper, but I knew my family heard me. "But by the time I realized it and wanted to make things right, everything was complicated again. Bella's...keeping _something_ from me."

_And I may know what that is... But..._ Carlisle looked troubled. _It shouldn't be possible. I know it is, I've read of instances where it happened before, but the females never... Bella won't..._ He stubbornly seemed to refuse to finish his sentences and let me know what was going on._ She must know. She's observant. If that's the case, why is she keeping it a secret?_

"She's not. She's talking to the girls about it." I answered, frowning.

His eyes widened. _She might want to...to keep it._

The horror in his mental voice had my eyes widening. He refused to let me in on what was happening, but from what I _could_ gather, Bella was in more danger now, than she'd ever been before, and she might just _want_ it that way.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	6. The News

**Note** : Just so you know, Bella _is_ eighteen by now, I just didn't do the birthday scene. I apologize for that, but 1) I didn't think of it, and 2) Birthday scenes have been done over and over again. The purpose of this continuation is Bella's pregnancy and change.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Bella's POV)**

This was not going to be easy.

"Alright. I want answers, and I want them now."

Nope. Not easy at all.

Judging from the grim look on Alice's face, Rosalie's stark wariness, and Esme's concern, I knew things were grim. They all knew _something_ was up, and they wanted to know _what_.

Swallowing heavily, I placed a hand over the tiny lump in my abdomen, already feeling overwhelmingly protective of it. "I..." I frowned a moment. "It's....not possible for Edward to get me pregnant, is it?" I recalculated the time since my last period, and I could think of no other reason for why I wasn't bleeding now.

They all stared at me for a long moment, as though I'd grown a second head. Then Alice slowly sat down, her eyes glimmering with thousands of emotions and questions I couldn't identify. "What are the symptoms?"

I explained briefly about the nausea, strange sleeping pattern, and even lifted my shirt to show them my stomach. "With all the exercise I've been getting, that shouldn't be there." I gently ran my fingertips over it, feeling how my stomach was slightly cooler. I even explained about the sense of movement.

"We need to get Carlisle."

"Wait!" As soon as I heard his name, I held a hand out to Esme, who'd stood up quickly, stalling her progress. "It's not possible, is it? I mean, I thought everyone's bodies were stuck at..." I trailed off and shrugged, glancing to Rosalie, to see the shocked, hopeful look on her face, as her eyes were locked on my stomach. Then I turned to Alice, who looked troubled, and Esme who looked troubled both hopeful.

Esme slowly sat down with a sigh. "It's not possible for vampire females to get pregnant, because our reproductive cycles are forever stuck at one stage. Our bodies can't change to accomodate a baby."

Rosalie winced, placing a slender, pale hand over her stomach and looking down. Without even looking at her, the honey haired vampire put her hand on her daughter's arm, in a comforting motion.

"It is, however, possible for a vampire male to get a human female pregnant." Esme frowned. "Although it's very rare. It's rare enough that a vampire male might take a human female as a mate and not kill her, let alone create something within her."

Alice frowned deeply. "That's... That's why." She sounded worried and relieved at the same time. "God, Bella! I was freaking out. I haven't been able to see you for a few days. I mean, you're still there, but you were blurry. I was... I mean, I was sure it was just the transformation, but when I heard Esme say your name, and realized she was talking to you on the phone..." Short dark locks trembled as she shook her head.

"So you can't tell me how any of this is going to go?" I began to fear again. "If Edward will want the baby, or if I'll survive? If _it'll_ survive? If it's a boy or girl, or if it'll be human?"

Her frown grew. "If it was human, Bella, I'd be able to see it." She stated gently. "And it's not a vampire, either. Same results, and a vampire baby wouldn't_ grow_."

"Then it might be some sort of half breed?" Esme didn't look reassured. "Bella, you need to know. Only few actual reports of half vampire children have ever been recorded, and the mothers..." she trailed off, her eyes going first to Alice and then to Rosalie, both looking confused. "The mothers never survive. You need to understand..." Beautiful topaz eyes reluctantly met my own. "The amniotic sack is a lot harder than with a human child. There is only one thing on this planet that can pierce it."

"Vampire's teeth." Rosalie's murmur was a whisper, but I still heard it clearly.

I was given an image of one of the Cullens leaning over me, their teeth digging a bloody hole into my stomach as they fought to free the baby within me, and I cringed. "But if you can, um..." I wondered if I was turning as green as I felt. "Bite the...sack and pull the baby out when it's time, can't you just change me before I die? I... I want to keep it."

Rosalie's eyes shot to mine and widened considerably. She seemed to search my face for a long moment, before her gaze turned determined. She did, however, remain silent as her eyes went to Esme.

"It's not certain. You still might not make it." Her gaze was troubled. "Bella, this baby might very well kill you, if we don't get it out of you." There was silence in the room as the three vampire women gazed at me intently. Then Esme sighed and seemed to sag down in the couch a little. "What do _you_ want, Bella?"

That was the question, wasn't it? That and, did my opinion even matter? What if I wanted to keep it? They said the risks were still terribly high that I'd die. _Would_ they let me keep it, if I wanted to?

Then, another, even _more_ pressing matter came to mind.

What about the Volturi? What if they didn't give me the time I needed, or decided they didn't want me to bear? The Cullens weren't strong enough to stop them from doing something about it.

_If we stay quiet, maybe we can drop off their radar._ I thought, looking down at the tiny lump. _It's just an innocent baby. It didn't ask for all this._ I thought hard. Would I really be able to live with myself if I let this baby die? What about Edward, did he want it?

"Do _you_ want the baby, Bella? It's your body." Rosalie's words were soft. "It's your choice." I could hear the longing in her voice.

_'It's your body'._ That it was. _'It's your choice'._ Was it really? Looking up at her, I could see the supportive look in her eyes. _She'll help me, no matter what?_ I remembered her story, about being raped, and never having the chance to have a family, like she wanted. This child, to her, would be a miracle. Just like it was to me. "I want to keep it."

"I'll help you." The blonde vampire never looked more like an angel than she did at that moment. Her gaze was loving and supportive, and I knew she meant her words.

Alice sighed. "I guess I'll need to get used to having blurry vision then." She grinned a little dryly at me. "But honestly, if this is what you want.." She wrapped a hand around my waist and leaned into me.

"Carlisle and Edward won't be pleased." The look on her face spoke volumes about how Esme didn't want to say the words she knew would hurt me most. "Edward... He'll see the child as a threat to you, Bella. Carlisle, too."

"Please, don't let them take it." Tears built up within my eyes, as I thought of their reactions. "I want this baby."

Rosalie was up and at my side in a moment's notice. Her eyes were stern, but fair, and she held my face firmly so I was forced to look into those gorgeous eyes. "I will _not_ let them take the child." She vowed quietly. "I promise."

I felt a small, icy hand at my back. "Me, either." Alice promised quietly.

That's about when I saw all three girls exchange a look and stiffen up. Rosalie pulled back, but remained holding my hand. Alice took my other, and Esme shot me a look that silently promised she was on my side about all this.

Then the door opened.

**(Charlie's POV)**

I got there a little later than the others. I didn't even know until the last possible moment that they were having a family reunion. Apparently there was some worry about Bella, but no one knew anything. Then I had to wait at the airport for a delayed flight.

Trust me, I'd never been so grateful for my practice and control. Luckily, I'd been allowed to stay with the Denali clan, and they taught me everything they possibly could.

So when I finally got to the island, it was late. I could hear and smell two different groups of people. From what I gathered, Edward and the boys were in the forest, and the girls were in the house. I knew that I should join the boys, as there was a reason they'd split up, but again I was accosted by the memory of Alice telling me something was wrong with Bella.

**Flashback**

"I can't _see_ her, Charlie! She's still there, but she's all blurry, it doesn't make any sense! Nothing could be blocking me, except the wolves, but they don't know where they are!" Alice's tone was quite frantic.

**End Flashback**

That alone was enough to rid me of my sense of propriety. The girls could be having a slumber party, but it didn't matter. First and foremost, the safety of my baby girl was what came first, and nothing was going to stop me from seeing her.

I rushed to the house, and almost tripped when I heard Rosalie and Alice speaking.

"I will _not_ let them take the child. I promise." Rosalie's voice was a low oath.

"Me, either." Alice agreed, also gently.

I blinked for a moment. _Child? What child?_ Vaguely it hit me that the boys were on their way back from the woods. Shaking my head, I knocked briefly on the door before swinging it open, knowing that Alice had to have seen me coming.

What I didn't expect was to find Bella sitting on the couch, between Alice and Rosalie, looking obviously sick and worried, while Esme sat fairly calmly on the couch across from them. And what was more, Bella's shirt was up a little, exposing her stomach.

"Hi, daddy." My little girl blushed and pulled her hands out of the grasps of Alice and Rosalie, placing them over the tiny bump in her stomach.

Being a father, I got the implications immediately, and it felt like my world stopped.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	7. Arguments

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Bella's POV)**

"Child?" Charlie was frowning as he stood in the doorway. His eyes lingered on my stomach, and I realized I was holding it almost as though I was trying to protect the child within me. "_Bella?!_" His eyes widened and filled with shock.

Suddenly, the door behind him almost flew off it's hinges, startling everyone. Edward flew into the room with a loud growl, and out of simple reaction, Charlie shot him a look and he was suddenly flying backwards. Charlie had obviously erected a shield around the room I and the other girls were in.

With a snarl, Edward shot up, and from his look, I was certain he was going to rip my father apart, except Carlisle and Emmett grabbed his arms and held him back. Jasper was the one to calm the entire room with waves of soothing, though he looked tense.

"What's going on?" Carlisle looked confused. Even though Edward visibly calmed, he refused to let his son go.

"That's insane." Edward hissed towards Charlie. "It's not possible."

Raising his eyebrow, Charlie folded his arms over his chest and glared back. "I'm a father, I'd know." He shot back. "I saw the same thing in Renee when she was carrying Bella."

I froze, realizing that Edward must have picked up on Charlie thinking about my condition.

"She's _sick_." Edward snarled lowly. "Take it seriously. It's. Not. Possible."

"Actually..." Carlisle let go of Edward and walked over to me, kneeling in front of me as he gently pulled my hands away from my stomach.

I wondered if he noticed the way Alice and Rosalie both tensed, or how Esme leaned forward a little, her eyes wary.

"It is possible, Edward." Carlisle was in full professional mode as he very gently pressed against my stomach, his eyes widening. "And it's true. You're pregnant, Bella." He looked shocked, but it quickly turned to a look of worry. "We'll have to move quickly to get it out of you before it-"

"NO!" I pulled away and scooted backwards on the couch until I was pressed against a firm, cold body and felt icy arms surround me. For a moment, I stiffened, sure it was Edward, but seeing him by the door and realizing it was female, I relaxed. "Rose.." It was a low whimper, and her arms tightened reflexively.

"You're not taking the child."

Edward's eyes were wide. "You're really... You _knew_... You're... You're p...pregnant?" He seemed to have a hard time accepting it. So many emotions crossed his face, but it finally settled on such a pained expression. "No, Bella. The thing has to come out of you." He pulled sharply out of Emmett's grasp and took a step forward, only to bounce off Charlie's shield.

"'Thing'?" I winced, crossing my arms in front of myself. Pain echoed through me and the baby fluttered in my stomach as if to protest. The pain only seemed to grow when I realized Edward just called out miracle baby a _thing_. "It's mine." Shaking my head, I looked to Charlie. "I know. Esme told me the risks, she told me the child might just kill me and that you might not be able to change me in time."

Charlie's eyes widened.

"But it's mine. This is my body, and the baby inside is a _miracle._" I glared at Edward, feeling the pain multiply at the look of utter agony. "It's a miracle."

"No, it's a curse, Bella." His eyes narrowed, but he remained where he was. "Listen to me, this baby _isn't normal._ It's not _human_. It _will_ kill you." His eyes glistened as he seemed to try to plead with me, not seeming to realize my mind was made up. "If you want a child..." He hesitated, looking troubled. Closing his eyes, he clenched his fists by his side. "There's another way. There's always another way."

Charlie was in front of him in a second flat. "What exactly are you saying?? Bella's made up her mind." He hissed lowly, his own fists clenching.

"Dad's right." Carlisle looked like he wanted to argue, but looking into my eyes, he must have seen how serious I was. That and Esme got up and took his arm, shaking her head. "I want this baby. I don't..." I tried to blink back the tears. _It's not a curse._ "I don't care what anyone thinks, this baby's a miracle." I took a deep, shaky breath as Rosalie's arms tightened a little, before one moved and began stroking through my hair.

"I've vowed to help protect her and the baby." She murmured quietly.

I realized that meant that Emmett was on my side, too. He'd do anything to keep Rose happy. If Alice was on my side, too, that also meant Jasper. "I... I'm willing to...give my life for this little one." I spoke quietly. "It's innocent. It's a miracle." A small burst of joy and love filled me, and I saw Jasper seemingly try to hide a smile. "Wait, Carlisle, if you knew this could happen, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Well, it's a rare thing. We....really didn't think this would happen. We were certain you'd have your wedding night and be changed." He answered, honestly confused.

I nodded a little. _If Edward didn't hesitate, I'd be a vampire right now. No one was expecting this._ "I don't care. This baby is mine."

With a low sigh, Edward's eyes closed and he seemed to sag. "If...it's what you want." His eyes slowly opened. "This is why you didn't want to be changed last night, isn't it?"

I nodded and he nodded back. Then he sagged against the wall.

A single touch from Jasper's hand, and Charlie visibly relaxed, before coming over and kneeling beside Carlisle. "A baby." His golden eyes were filled with awe and love. "A grandchild." A slow smile spread across his face. "Got a name yet?"

With a soft laugh, I shook my head. "I only just figured it out, dad." I realized belatedly that I was calling him dad more. Maybe it was because I felt undeniably closer to him than I had before. "It's a little early."

"Besides, that's something the mom and dad are supposed to think of." Emmett was grinning, but he ducked his head when Edward shot him a look.

I sighed and closed my eyes, shaking my head a little. I could tell he didn't want this baby, but I did. This was one decision that was mine alone. I was keeping this baby, and with the majority of the family on my side, I had to hope this would work out.

Hope seemed to be the most I had, at the moment.

**(Edward's POV)**

Bella was pregnant.

_Bella_ was _pregnant_.

And the baby was _mine_??

How? How was it possible??

_Just because vampire female bodies are unable to change and bear children, that doesn't mean vampire males can't father children._ Carlisle didn't look pleased, but he sat back with Esme. _Bella's human, so her body changes. You are still fertile, Edward._

That wasn't a reassurance. I could see the desire she had to keep this child, but didn't she realize how dangerous this was. I was focused on her, but I caught snippets of thoughts from my family, stating how deadly her decision could very well be.

The idea that I had put this monster inside my beloved wife was horrifying, but not nearly as much as the guilt I felt when she realized I wasn't as happy about her condition as she was. Don't get me wrong, a child would be a miracle, but Alice's thoughts already told me it wasn't human, and Carlisle's were going over the difficulties of getting the child out of her when it came time.

_Bella wants this child, Edward. She's happy. She loves it. She knows the risks and she's willing to endure them._

I glared at Alice. "I'm not willing to _let_ her." I hissed under my breath, noting half the family at least, glaring at me warningly. "Don't you realize that if _one_ thing goes wrong, or we don't move fast enough when the time comes, _Bella. Will. Die._" A child. The idea was preposterous yet tempting. The one thing that made this a curse, not a blessing, was what it very well could do to Bella. "Not to mention we don't even know if she _can_ carry it to term."

"It's been done before." Carlisle spoke at a normal volume, clearly for Bella's benefit. "Lesser women have managed to carry the child to term. I have no doubts Bella will as well." _It's the birthing itself that worries me. Can she handle it tearing it's way out of her?_

I grimaced. _It'll hurt her. It'll rip its way out of her body. It'll tear my Bella to pieces._

Looking at the small lump in her stomach, I stubbornly refused the small amount of desire I felt, compelling me to protect the baby and Bella.

If it could and _would_ do that to my love, why should I see it as a 'miracle'?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	8. Symptoms

**Note** : I know a vampire's mind is much more complex than a human's and with the rate of how fast Renesmee grows in the books, I wanted to put that into play with her mind. It might seem weird, so I just wanted to explain.

**BIGGEST-TWILIGHT-NERD** - Thank you :)

**Cullenobsession18** - Thank you :) I do it more to lengthen chapters than anything.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Two months later, Bella's POV)**

After finding out about my condition, the family had decided to stick around. Luckily the house was more than big enough for all of us, but Charlie had chosen a cottage at the far end of the island, as apparently listening to the intimate actions of the other members of the family were just a little bit disturbing to him.

Gee, I never noticed. Note the sarcasm?

Rosalie had since been glued to my side, ever watchful over all who approached me, besides Alice, Emmett and Esme. She knew Emmett would never do anything to go against her, and the others had already sworn to help me right in front of her. She was, however, most wary of Edward and Carlisle, often chasing them off unless I allowed them near me.

It was nice to have time bonding with her, but...

It made for check ups and alone time with the man I loved very difficult.

Ever since my confession and the news, Edward and I had been...distant. I knew he loved me, but he couldn't help but see the baby as a monster. That hurt me and he knew it. Maybe that's why he often seemed content to watch over me from afar.

"It's my little miracle." I spoke again, staring at Edward from the bed. Thankfully, Rosalie agreed to give us a little time alone, but only after having Edward swear he wasn't going to try anything. Multiple times. "This baby... Edward, it's our chance to have our own family."

"What kind of family would it be, if the baby kills you?" He asked, his glassy eyes staring down at the lump that had grown considerably.

I winced and looked down. "Is that why you hate it? You think it wants to kill me? Edward, a baby is an innocent being. Anything it does... I don't think it's to _hurt_ me. It's just being a baby." I'd never had a child before, but school taught me that babies kicked and fussed, and caused a lot of painful symptoms, as my lack of appetite showed.

He frowned, knowing I was right. Even Carlisle, though unhappy about my decision, had relaxed a bit. He told me about what to expect. It would most likely be like a normal baby, moving and causing strange food urges. But I had to be careful, because it was stronger and could kill me easily if it turned the wrong way. Still, he informed me that it wouldn't mean to.

"It can't help it's strength, Edward." I spoke softly. "At times, neither can you. I love you Edward, but this little baby needs me. Someone needs to protect it and speak for it until it's able to do so on it's own. It never planned this." _Babies killing babies._ It was an age old saying that bothered me. I was against simply killing the child as it was pure and innocent, and never did a single thing wrong. Even if it couldn't feel, as doctors said, it still seemed wrong to extinguish it's light.

Not to mention, this baby _was_ a miracle to me. A child borne of love, with the man of my dreams.

"It's killing you." Edward's tone was softer, but he moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "Even if it doesn't mean to. It's _hurting_ you." His eyes remained locked on the lump, a wary, uncertain look in them.

_So are you._ I thought, just barely able to keep from saying the words I knew would only hurt him. "It's not _trying_ to."

He sighed and stared at the growing bump in my stomach. Despite being only vaguely about three months along, I looked like I was four or five. My stomach had grown quite a bit, which was awkward to deal with, when I wasn't eating, and I was growing weaker day by day.

"You can't even eat." Sometimes I swore he _could_ read my mind.

"It smells and tastes rotten." I murmured with a frown. "Like you once said."

Edward stiffened but then relaxed. "But you're not me."

"The baby is. At least partly." I felt myself stiffen up as something hit me. _It's a hybrid._ I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of this before hand. _Half vampire._

"Bella?"

"Blood!" I blurted, watching as Edward flashed up and was at my side before I could blink, his eyes scanning my body in terror. He opened his mouth, but I shook my head. "Not me. Edward, I think I know why I can't eat!" All at once, I found myself surrounded by my family, with my dad on my other side, holding my hand, and I blinked a moment before turning to Carlisle. "It's half vampire, right? What if that's the dominant part? What if it needs to drink blood?"

Suddenly, I felt a little nauseous. It hit me what I was suggesting, and I looked at Edward who looked about as horrified as I felt. I might have to drink blood, _before_ I was turned. Closing my eyes, I took a moment. _Soon, it won't mean much. I'll be a vampire -or dead- and I'll be drinking blood anyways._

"You could very well be right." Carlisle's words shook me out of my thoughts, and I focused on him again. "But Bella, understand... If you do need blood, it'll have to be human. Animal blood won't hold the same nutrients you'll need for both of you to survive."

"And we don't have any human blood here." Rosalie frowned.

"I can have some transported here." Carlisle looked thoughtful. "I can simply tell them my daughter's been hurt and needs a transfusion. But I'll need a lot." He seemed to be thinking out loud. "There are many viscious wild animals on the island, I can say a couple of my children were hurt, unable to be moved, and need blood tranfusions." He nodded a little.

Edward looked sicker and sicker as his father mused to himself. "Blood." He didn't sound happy at all. "Bella, this child is going to _make_ you _drink blood._"

I looked down, seeing the renewed horror in his face and knowing this only confirmed his thoughts about the baby. At least in his eyes. Shaking my head, I sighed and rubbed my stomach a little when I felt the baby shifting. "No, it's not." Looking up, I frowned. "_I'm_ making me drink blood. It's _my_ choice, not the baby's." I sat up a little straighter, trying to ignore the way my stomach bulged out and hindered my movements. Wrapping a blanket around my shoulders, I huddled down into it to keep warm. "It's _my_ choice." I laughed a little, bitterly. "I just wish you didn't hate our baby so much."

A low hiss sounded, and I watched as Rosalie rounded on Edward. "This baby is a miracle in her eyes. In _our_ eyes. She _wants_ it, Edward. Can't you love it because it's a part of her? She loves it. She _knows_ what it can do to her, and it doesn't change a thing in her eyes." Shaking her head, Rosalie growled out at Edward before sitting beside me and pulling me closer.

I wrapped the blankets tighter around me and cuddled into her frigid side, closing my eyes and focusing on the being growing within me. I barely registered it as Carlisle excused himself, after sending Jasper and Emmett to hunt a couple animals to tide me over until the human blood arrived.

It was fluttering in my stomach, my little baby. I could feel it moving around, minor aches and pains following in its wake when it pushed a little _too_ hard in some places. Maybe it could tell what was going on, but I got the sense it was unhappy, uncomfortable. Closing my eyes, I faintly recalled my mother humming lullabies to me when I was so very young, and slowly, I began to hum.

The tunes were simple lullabies, and I didn't even put words into them, but I hummed with my eyes closed. Slowly, I felt my little one relaxing, it's shifting slowing down as it calmed. Then I became aware of how quiet the room was.

Opening my eyes, I looked around, almost startled to see only Rosalie, whom was holding me, Edward, who was sitting across from me, looking amazing, and myself in the room. I hadn't even noticed Charlie's disappearance. It was Edward's look, fastened on my stomach, that startled me the most. Gone was the blatant anger and pain that usually clouded his face. No, this was a softer, awed expression. "Edward?"

His eyes darted to me, and he still looked haunted, but something had clearly changed. "I heard her."

Blinking a moment, I looked up at Rosalie. "Did you say something?" When she shook her head, I looked to the door. "Alice? Esme?"

There was a slight laugh. "No, Bella... I heard _her_." His fingers brushed over my stomach, the first true loving touch he'd made since we'd found out I conceived. "I heard...our daughter's mind."

I found myself looking at him, even as his eyes remained focused on the lump underneath his hand. "..." I opened my mouth to say something, but found my mind unhelpfully blank. "..._Her_?" That was the first thing to cross my mind. _It's a girl?_

He kept smiling. "Yes. She... She _loves_ you." It sounded like he felt it to be such a foreign concept. "She knows you, your voice. It...comforts her, and she loves you so much."

Again, I found myself floundering for something to say. Then I smiled. While a small part of me wasn't sure what to think of the fact that obviously her mind was clear to him, a larger, more dominant part of me was just happy to see him finally aknowledging her as something other than 'the thing'. "See?" When he looked up at me, I found myself brushing his bangs out of his face. "I told you. She's innocent, just like any other baby. She might be half vampire, but she has a soul, and she loves."

He nodded. Then he practically lunged at me, pulling me into his arms with a startled yelp, and holding me tightly. I was barely aware of a warning growl as Rosalie's arms refused to let me go, but then Edward spoke. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I just... I can't bear the thought of losing you." He was dry sobbing into my hair. "I hate not knowing what to do, or if you'll survive."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I have to survive, Edward. I have you and our little girl to come back to."

"You'll have to start thinking up names, soon." Rosalie murmured quietly, reluctantly releasing her hold on me.

I nodded, just simply enjoying Edward's embrace. "Soon. Not... Not right this moment." No, this moment was going to be spent in Edward's arms, taking in the fact that he was finally accepting the baby. Finally.

**(Edward's POV)**

That thing growing inside of her... Our child... Child, what a foreign concept. I hated that it was hurting her, and she was _letting_ it. It felt like I was helpless to do anything but watch the woman I loved suffer. It was the sense of helplessness, and the grim nature of what this child would do, if it lived to term, that upset me the most.

Don't get me wrong. A child was an amazing thing. Under any other circumstances, I would have jumped for joy and relished the idea of having my very own family, but this... _It's going to make her drink blood...before she's changed. _It was a horrifying thought.

Then I heard something that almost made me jump.

_Mo...mmy._ The thought was broken and unsure, but the love in that one little word was almost enough to floor me. I could only stare at Bella's stomach, as she hummed quietly to herself. I didn't need to be an empath to feel the love and contentment coming from the tiny being in her stomach. _Mommy._

Blinking, I felt my icy heart melting. The anger and pain I felt towards what I had thought to be a monster was slowly fading as I realized... Half vampire or not, Bella was right. This child _was_ innocent.

_Love...you..._

If I could, I would cry. _I...had this all wrong._ Why didn't I listen to Bella when she told me how she felt? I wanted to laugh, bitterly. _Why do I never listen to her?_ She had been right. Not only this time, but all the times in the past. Her feelings, her thoughts... I'd never truly taken them into consideration. I'd seen the baby as a threat to Bella, but I was wrong.

Even if it was a threat, it wasn't like the nomads. It wasn't viscious. It didn't hurt her for pure enjoyment.

_Care...fully?_ Her... Yes, _her_ mind seemed to stumble over the words. _No hurt mommy._

Vampire minds were far more complex than human ones, but even with the swift development of our child's mind, I was left floored.

I was soon at Bella's side, holding her and apologizing to her again and again for ever doubting her. While the fact this child could be the death of Bella, I had to realize this is what she wanted. She was living for a chance to bring our daughter into the world. She didn't want to get rid of it, and as much as the thought of losing Bella terrified me, I had to respect her wishes.

I was confused, but one thing was for certain...

I would be there for Bella, whatever it was she wanted. I would support her like I should have, all along.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	9. The Name

**Note** : I was informed that the birthing took less than a month, in the books, but while this book is in character for some parts, it's also off-canon for a lot of it. I honestly forgot how long the pregnancy took, so I pegged it at a few months but less than a traditional human birthing.

**NCFan** - Thank you :)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Two Weeks Later, Bella's POV)**

"The _name_." I shuddered and looked at Edward. "That's going to be the hardest part." I groaned a little, taking the proffered cup of blood Carlisle had managed to sneak onto the island. "There are so many things to consider."

Smirking, Edward leaned back and allowed me to rest my head on his chest. Luckily, the rest of the family got that Edward was done trying to make me get rid of the child. No, he accepted it, _her_, and he instead passed the time making sure I wanted for nothing. They left us to go hunt, and I was currently relaxing on the couch, my ginormous stomach portruding a lot farther than what I was sure was normal.

Darn hormones. I knew I was worrying too much, trust me, Carlisle let me know. So did Rosalie. And Alice. And Edward.

"Like what?" He brushed some of my hair back out of my face, before wrapping an arm around me.

"Well, I kinda wanted to have something to do with Rosalie, and Alice and Renee and Esme..." I trailed off. _The last two..._ "Ren...esmee?" I blinked, liking the name immediately. "Renesmee. What about that?" I looked up and saw Edward mouthing it with a smile.

"I like it. A combination of Renee and Esme?"

I smiled and nodded. _What about Alice and Rose? I know I can't put all their names in, she'd have a name that goes on forever. I could always ask Rosalie to be God mother, I know she'd love it._ Pursing my lips, I thought. _Renesmee Cullen. What about a middle name? Something from Edward's family..._ My eyes widened and I felt a huge smile come to my face. "Renesmee Elizabeth Cullen." I nodded.

"Elizabeth?"

Looking up, I smiled at Edward and ran a hand down his cool cheek, before snuggling further into him. "After your mom."

Wrapping me tighter in his arms, Edward kissed the top of my head. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you, too." I smiled as I brought the cup of blood to my lips and drank deeply. I winced a little, as the warm liquid ran over my lips. I always expected it to taste nasty, but it was sweet. "This is so awkward."

"Imagine it from my point of view." Edward's tone was strained. He cleared his throat a little.

Wincing, I pulled away. "If it's too much for you... It's ok." I felt a little disappointed, but I couldn't be hurt. I knew just how difficult this was on him, and the tremendous effort he was putting in, dealing with it just to be around me. _And he used to worry about his control._ I barely managed to hold back a rather unladylike snort. _His _human_ wife is drinking blood, and _he's_ worried about his control._

Edward sighed and wrapped me tighter against him. He remained silent, tracing his fingers over my stomach in an almost absent manner. "No. Being away from you would be too much for me." He murmured slightly, kissing my temple lightly, before placing his hand flat over my stomach. Then he chuckled. "Not to mention, this little one promises to throw a fit if I leave."

I winced, and I felt Edward do the same, even as his hands gently brushed over the bandage on my upper stomach. It wasn't long ago, little Renesmee had been shifting around, and she kicked a little in doing so, accidentally breaking one of my ribs. The pain had been initially overwhelming, but now it seemed to settle into a dull ache. The only time it really hurt was whenever I tried to move.

And unfortunately, between bathroom breaks, discomfort, and Carlisle needing to change my bandages, I was moving around a lot. It didn't help no one knew what effect pain killers might have on her, and I didn't want to risk it.

I took another drink, relishing the fact that I wasn't feeling so sick and weak anymore. By no means was I stronger, or back to my old self, but I also didn't feel the overwhelming urge to keel over any given moment. I was beginning to feel like I would survive this.

"What...name would you have chosen, if it had been a boy?" Edward wondered idlly, running his fingertips in small patterns around my exposed belly button.

Blinking a moment, I thought. "Edward."

He chuckled a little. "That's not very creative."

Feeling my cheeks, blaze, I lowered my head. "But I'd want him to be named after the man I loved."

Feeling fingertips on my chin, I tilted my head back and felt Edward press his lips to mine. I kissed him back, but he pulled away before I could deepen it. As much as I wanted to complain, he'd already explained the taste of blood, _human_ blood, in my mouth was more than his control could handle.

"You remind me of my mother."

I blinked again, and frowned up at him. "Gee, thanks. It's every wife's dream for her husband to compare her to his mother." I spouted with a raised eyebrow.

Edward laughed. Not one of those quiet chuckles, but a full out, hearty laugh. A laugh that shook him so much, he had to handle me carefully to keep me from jostling painfully against his side. He then shook his head. "No, no." He laughed again. "I mean, the way you think. I was named after _my_ father, Bella." His dark golden eyes sparkled as he gazed at me. "She wanted to name her child after the man she loved." He laughed again, as if unable to stop.

I blushed again, and couldn't fight the giggle that escaped me. It hurt to laugh, though, with my broken rib, but I couldn't stop. It had been a totally absurd thought, that I had spouted earlier, but it was funny. Shaking my head, I leaned against him, giggling now and then whenever I felt Edward's body vibrating with a suppressed laugh.

Charlie was in the room a few moments later, raising an eyebrow at us. "Did I miss something?" He must have returned home sooner than we'd been expecting. He would only come so close, as he still had a little ways to go with his control, and being around fresh human blood seemed to press it for him.

"Edward said I reminded him of his mother." I spoke, shrugging the slightest bit. Watching the disturbed expression cross over Charlie's face, I explained it to him, and we all broke into laughter again.

Then there was a sudden movement in my stomach, and I gasped in pain as I felt something snap. I heard Edward curse, even as he grabbed the almost empty glass of blood out of my hands.

"Carlisle!"

Cold fingertips were pressing at my stomach, and I tried to ignore the dark spots in my vision as I gasped painfully. "Ow." I groaned a little as a fresh wave of pain ran through me.

"She's sorry." Edward's voice came from behind me, and I felt him run a hand through my hair. "She was just shifting, she didn't mean to hurt you." His tone was quiet.

Blinking back tears, I looked up and found Edward holding me up a little, from behind. Rosalie was on one side, and Charlie on the other. Carlisle was kneeing in front of me, gently prodding the injured area, before asking Emmett and Esme to get him some bandages.

Alice and Jasper weren't even in the room, but I knew why. It was difficult for Jasper to be around me still. He could handle it, but with me now drinking human blood, Edward told me he didn't feel safe approaching me, just yet. And Alice stayed by his side, both to distract and comfort him, and distract herself from the headaches her blurry visions were giving her.

"Another broken rib." Carlisle grimaced a little. "From what I can tell, with her enhanced growth rate, Renesmee will be ready to be born within the next couple weeks, to a month. She's growing far faster than anticipated." He looked to Rosalie and Edward. "I want you to be ready, just in case."

Emmett came back with bandages, and Esme with a cool cloth to place over my forehead. We'd learned a short while ago, that despite the fact I was almost always cooler than I should have been, after one of these kicks, a cool wash cloth to my forehead always helped soothe me.

"Renesmee...?" She asked, placing the cloth over my forehead, after lovingly brushing my bangs out of my face.

I smiled shakily at Edward, who smiled back at me, though he looked worried. "You tell her." I murmured, snuggling into his hold more, while moving my actual body as little as possible.

"It's a combination of Renee and Esme."

I watched Esme's face light up. Even Carlisle couldn't keep the smile off his face. With a bit of a smirk, I winked at her. "And then Edward asked me what I'd name the baby if it was a boy." Already the main blast of pain was fading, though the aching throb was worse than usual. "I told him 'Edward', and he said I reminded him of his mother."

The look on her face was priceless. She looked horrified, insulted, and amused, all in one.

Even Carlisle couldn't help the small chuckle as he shook his head.

A low groan escaped Edward and he shook his head. "You're not going to let that go, are you?" Despite the complaint in his voice, there was a smile on his face. "I didn't mean it like that, and you know it!"

I giggled, and then hissed as it aggravated my sore ribs. "Ow. Don't make me laugh."

"You heard her, Emmett." Carlisle spoke over his shoulder. "Time to leave."

We all busted up laughing, and I groaned, clutching my sore stomach as I did so. "Ow, ow, ow."

"I really wish you'd try some advil."

I shot Edward a look. "Do they make it vampire strength?" When he ducked his head and shook it with a smirk, I raised an eyebrow. "Then how's it supposed to help?" With a smile, I tilted his head towards me, and then guided it down for a soft kiss. "I'm ok, love." I murmured quietly. "Really."

He nodded slightly, but I could see he was far from relieved.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	10. Birthing Time

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Bella's POV)**

The pain was excrutiating!

One minute I was sleeping fitfully in the bed, then there was a feeling of tearing inside me. I awoke with a sense I was drowning and in immense pain. I couldn't do anything but scream. People were fussing around me, but the panic overrode everything else. I felt people tugging at me, I could hear voices speaking, but all I could feel was the sense of Renesmee fussing inside me.

I could feel the panic, and knew it wasn't only my own.

"GET HER OUT!" I screamed, clutching Edward's hand.

"Keep him out! He's not strong enough, and there's so much blood!" There was a low hiss. "Emmett!"

"Calm down, Bella. Everything will be alright, sweetie!" Rosalie's voice sounded so strained, and I could feel my hand bruising under her grip. "Carlisle, hurry!"

_Can't breathe, can't breathe!_ "SHE CAN'T BREATHE!" Sweat was running down my face, and the pain roiled through my system, almost threatening to knock me out. "GET HER OUT! GET HER OUT!!" Suddenly, I felt something snap, and fresh pain washed through me. It was dull in comparison to everything else, but I still couldn't help but gasp sharply. "HURRY!" _It hurts! Oh God, it hurts!_

"Bella, you need to try and hold still." Cold fingers dug at my arms, almost frantically. "Hold her steady!"

"Not yet! We need to get the baby out, first!"

Rosalie was lifting my shirt over my head, leaving me only in my bra. On any other day I might have been mortified to be half naked, to be so exposed, but right now the only thing that mattered to me was my daughter.

"Please..." I'm not ashamed to admit I whimpered, as the pain seemed to fade momentarily, only to come back full force, making me scream again.

"It's time! Edward, hold her! Bella, I'm sorry... This is going to hurt."

_I don't think anything can hurt me more than I'm already hurting!_ I hissed mentally, gritting my teeth and struggling to breathe.

I felt my baby kick, and all of a sudden everything stopped. I felt and heard a sharp crack, and the pain faded. Unfortunately, my ability to move at all faded with it. I tried to gasp, but I felt something rising up my throat. Hot and sweet. Instead, I started coughing.

"Her spine..." The words were hissed and low. There was no mistaking the horror in those two simple words.

Everything seemed to fade. I couldn't scream, I couldn't even think to cry. I was trying, _trying_ to breathe, but I kept coughing. Something was coming out. Even through my blurred vision, I could see it was red and thick.

Blood.

My blood.

_Lots_ of my blood.

"Bella?! Bella!"

Things were slowly starting to fade, but I heard Edward calling to me. His sweet voice was screaming, begging me to hold on, even as I felt something icy against my stomach, before a fresh tearing sensation ran through me.

This time it didn't hurt.

"Bella! Hold on, just keep breathing!"

Nothing hurt. I didn't feel anything at all, but a strange coldness. I think my eyes closed, everything went black. I couldn't breathe. My lungs screamed in protest and my chest felt both light and tight at the same time. _Edward..._ My mind was darkening, along with everything else. There were two points of light though, that I fought to get to. _Renesmee._

"She's beautiful."

"We have to hurry!"

"Bella??!"

"It's now or never! Edward, the syringe!"

There were... Something was digging at me. My arms, my neck. There was...a faint pressure.

Then.......the burning began.

**(Edward's POV)**

"I've got her!" I pressed on Bella's chest, ignoring the snaps of her ribs as I struggled to keep her heart beating. Beside me lay the discarded syringe I had used, injecting a large amount of my venom directly into her heart, before I had bitten her on both wrists, inner elbows and both sides of her neck. Now all I had to do was keep it beating so the venom could spread.

Rosalie held Renesmee, her look strained but loving. _We have to save her. Such a beautiful baby. Should clean her._ Her thoughts and priorities kept flitting back and forth, between her concern for Bella and her thoughts of the baby._ Bella, please be ok. She shouldn't see this._

_Thats it, son. Just keep pressing. I don't like this..._ Carlisle frowned. _Her heart keeps slowing. She might have lost too much blood._

Hissing savagely, I shot him a glare before turning back to the mission at hand. I kept pressing on Bella's chest. _I can't lose her!_ "Stay with me, love. Our little girl needs us. Remember what you said, we're waiting for you." I could feel the burn in my eyes, even as my undead heart clenched in cold terror and pain. "Come back to us, please come back to us." _Please, please, please._

Rosalie left, deciding it was too much to be around the blood. She took Renesmee, who was fussing in her arms, to a nearby bathroom to get her cleaned up.

That left Carlisle and myself alone in the room.

"Let me see her, please!" Charlie's voice was hoarse and raw, begging from the other side of the house. _It might be my last chance! I want to see my baby! Let me see her, I promise I'll control myself! I won't even _breathe_!!_ "She's my little girl, Emmett!"

_He can't do much damage. I'll even hold on to him._ Carlisle's thoughts were resigned. Not grim, as though he'd given up, but he knew he'd done all he could. Standing, he fluidly made his way to the door. "Let him in, Emmett." He didn't even raise his voice, even as his arms shot out just in time to catch Charlie, who raced into the room.

A low threatening growl rumbled through Charlie's chest, but looking at the scene before him, his blackened eyes widened and filled with horror. _Oh, no. No, no, no! My baby girl! _"Bella??" He took a step forward, and looked at Carlisle who held on to his arm tightly. There was no threat in his look, however. _Can they.... _"Will she... Will she make it?"

"We...don't know yet."

"Of course she will!" I spat, glaring at Carlisle a second, before returning to Bella. I could feel the compressions taking more and more out of me, making me realize the transformation had started. Pulling back, I watched her face, unable to look at the bloody mess that was her body. I saw her beautiful eyes closed, and closed my own eyes. _They'll never be such a warm brown again._ I thought sadly, even as I intently listened to her heart beating, slow and sluggish.

_He... He won't give up._ Charlie carefully made his way over, stopping a moment and holding his breath when the scent of blood fully washed over him. His eyes seemed to darken more, but amazingly he kept the monster at bay. _I won't... Not until her heart stops beating..._ Then he paused. _Well, and she doesn't come back. I... I have to have faith._

I tried to tune out their thoughts, opening my eyes and reaching out to brush some of the blood off her face. I heard voices behind me, Alice giving something to Carlisle and leaving again. It wasn't until he made his way over to me and put the bowl of water, and clean towels down that I realized what she was doing.

Nodding a little, almost absently, I reached out and took a towel, realizing it was already damp. Gently, I brushed it over her face, around her mouth, trying to remove as much blood as I could.

Bella was always a pale girl, but seeing her so deathly white frightened me, and I stopped. What if they were right? What if we didn't make it in time? What if... What if this wasn't enough?

Closing my eyes, I ran a hand through my hair. _It has to be. There's nothing more... It has to be enough._ I thought, feeling broken. The scent of Bella's blood did little to bother my thirst, but it was a horrifying sight, so I returned to cleaning her the best I could.

It was when I reached the hole in her stomach that I stopped. I had to close my eyes again, unable to look at the mortal wound in her abdomen. I couldn't comprehend the blemish in her perfect figure.

"It'll heal, Edward. When she's changed, it'll be like she was never hurt at all."

I knew that, but it didn't reassure me. I just couldn't stand seeing my love in _any_ form of pain, or injured in any way. It took....everything I had to open my eyes and force myself to face it.

The wound had stopped bleeding, and I turned off the portion of my mind that had medical training, that would have spouted how serious a wound that was. No, I turned off all thoughts, cleaning the wound and carrying on, getting as much blood off her as possible.

_She has to be ok, Edward. She has a little girl and a husband who love and need her._ Rosalie's thoughts were uncertain but forceful, as if she was trying to convince both of us.

That was the one thought that seemed to cross everyone's minds.

_She has to be ok._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	11. Changing and Waking Up

**Desire's Fantasy** - You're very welcome. I'm happy you like it :)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Three Days Later, Edward's POV)**

Three days.

Three _long_ days.

This is the second time in my entire existence that three days seemed to have lasted an eternity. The first being the day I was changed.

I hated it.

The family bonded to Renesmee quickly, taking turns spoiling the poor child, and almost never leaving her alone. Emmett had a little difficulty with changing her diapers, mentioning the smell was worse than anything he'd ever had to deal with. It turns out it _is_ possible for a vampire to turn green. Rosalie promptly and happily took over. I'd even had my time with her, and held her in my arms as I sat next to her mother, lying so still on the bed before us.

I hated to admit it, but the first time I really held her, I wished for nothing more than one of the others to take her. While I loved her, I was also horribly angry that accidental or not, Bella might not survive because of her. It was only a split second though, gone before I could even aknowledge it, but it made me feel guilty when she looked up at me with big, innocent and loving eyes.

The eyes of her mother.

"Three days." I murmured, stroking the reddish brown locks of my baby girl. Looking down into her deep brown eyes, I couldn't help the small smile. _At least I know those eyes aren't gone forever._ "Such a beautiful girl. Bella will adore you when she wakes up." _If she wakes up._ I shook off the nagging worry that swept through me. _She'll wake up. She's changing just like she should be, she'll wake up._

Renesmee looked like both of us. She had Bella's beautiful brown eyes, with what I'm told, my hair. Her locks were long, reddish brown, and fell in curls around her shoulders. She was lean and pale, just like her mother, but not quite as pale as me. Even in three days, my little baby had grown considerably. I'd have been worried, if Carlisle didn't insist it would slow as she got older. That it was already slowing significantly.

"I miss her." I murmured, looking up at the peaceful face of my beloved Bella.

Gone were her ratty, blood covered clothes. Once Carlisle had helped me clean up the room, Alice had barged in and forced everyone but me out as she changed Bella into something more fitting. Luckily her injuries had stopped bleeding by that time. Now, Bella lay on the bed, clean and pale, dressed in a long, elegant white slip. I could already see she was fully healed from her injuries, and had only grown more beautiful during her change.

My angel had become a goddess.

_Mommy._ Renesmee's mind had progressed amazingly, as well. She didn't have the immature mind of a three day old baby, but could think on a much clearer level. _I want mommy._

"I know sweetheart." I kissed the top of her head, smiling a little at the sweet scent. She smelled a lot like Bella as well, if not as irresistably delicious. "She... She'll wake up soon."

As if reading my own thoughts, I heard Alice call to me.

_It should be any time. I can't be more specific than that with Renesmee by her side. Let Rosalie take her._

I was loathe to be away from my daughter, as much as I loved and trusted my family. She was the only piece of Bella I had at that moment. Hearing that Bella was close to waking up, however, I agreed and when Rosalie appeared by my side, kissed Renesmee's cheek and handed her off.

Much to Renesmee's disappointment.

With one of her hands on my cheek, I closed my eyes as Renesmee showed me images. She showed me Alice telling us Bella would change just fine, earlier when my sister had verbally confirmed it. Images of Bella's blood covered face went by as well, and I winced. Then an image of me looking over at Renesmee, and smiling at her.

That was her gift. She could show you things she's witnessed, through a touch. It was how she communicated with us.

_Love you._ She yawned a bit and kissed my cheek.

Biting my lip slightly, a habit I picked up from Bella, I nodded and smiled. "I love you too. Sleep now, when you wake up, mommy should be awake too."

Her eyes popped open and she suddenly seemed more alert. _Yay!_ Snuggling down in Rosalie's arms, she relaxed a little with a smile, her thoughts running over how happy she was Bella would be waking up, and not being able to wait until her mommy could hold her.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face, even as Rosalie laughed a little and almost danced out of the room.

Turning back to Bella, I felt the smile fade. It was still there, but I'd be lying if I said I knew how this was going to go. Bella would wake up any minute, probably. Who knew how she'd be? What she'd think? Would she still be Bella, or a thirst crazed newborn? Doubts and fears plagued me, but I took a deep, unnecessary breath and walked over, taking her hand.

"Bella...?" I could feel minute twitching in her muscles. My smile was back.

_25 seconds._ Alice informed me, sounding happier already.

"Bella, love?" I could feel the family's presence in the room behind me. I could hear most of their minds. The only one not present was Rosalie, who was with Renesmee, making sure she was fed and taken care of. Her mind was the most distant. "It's time to wake up."

_She's waking up, she's really waking up._ Charlie was radiating such joy that I could feel the smiles on everyone's faces. _She's so stunning! My beautiful baby!_

"It's time to wake up." I whispered again.

Those must have been the magic words, because with a start, her eyes snapped open. I was not surprised to see the dark crimson orbs staring at the ceiling, and watched as they narrowed.

_She's confused._ Jasper whispered to me mentally.

I gave her a moment to take everything in, then squeezed her hand slightly, a little disappointed the heat was gone, but overjoyed that Bella was still here and no longer so breakable. "Bella?"

As soon as the word was out of my mouth, Bella's hand was out of mine. She was across the room, pressed against a far wall, and crouched in an attacking stance.

_Don't move._

I barely resisted glaring at Jasper's warning tone. Slowly, I stood up and faced my wife. As I did so, her eyes fixed on me, and with her new supernatural grace and speed, she was straight and rigid within a few seconds. She opened her mouth, and I noticed the wary look was gone, replaced with love and recognition. "Ed...ward?" She blinked, and then she was at my side, her hands on my face as she seemed to be trying to refamiliarize herself with it.

"Hello, love. How do you feel?"

"Confused." She frowned.

I watched as her eyes narrowed, and listened for her thoughts. It hit me then that I _still_ couldn't hear her, and then I recalled how Kate had said that might never fade, even when she was a vampire. I felt an irrational disappointment flit through me, before it was gone, and I smiled. Despite the bright red of her eyes, I couldn't shake just how much more beautiful she'd gotten.

"Stronger." She nodded a little. "Kind...of...awkward."

I smiled again, hearing bubbles of laughter from behind me. "You're a vampire."

She nodded, almost absently. "The last thing I remember..." Her eyes narrowed again, before widening. "Renesmee!"

As if hearing her name, our daughter's thoughts floated up to me, calling her mommy happily, realizing Bella was awake. "She's alright, love. She's with Rosalie, being fed at the moment."

"I... Can I see her?"

_Not yet. Too dangerous, too soon._ Jasper's thoughts were like a mantra.

I scowled over at him briefly, before turning to my lovely wife. "Not yet. You need to hunt first, aren't you thirsty?" As if those were again magic words, she clutched at her throat with a slightly pained look. I nodded a little. "We'll hunt, together." A small part of me tried to fight, telling me I didn't want to see my beautiful wife wrangling with some nameless animal.

Despite her being practically indestructable from regular animal attacks, I kept picturing her fighting a mountain lion and getting torn to pieces. The dread washed through me, and I fought it back.

_She's not irrational. She should be irrational._

"It hurts." She gasped a little, her eyes wide.

"Oh! Before you go..."

I turned as Alice dashed out of the room. She was back seconds later with the large, guilded mirror from the other room. She sat it down, and then waved Bella over.

Slowly, Bella walked over. I could see her unease and worry crossing her face, as well as a hidden excitement. When she reached the front of the mirror, her eyes widened. She silently scanned her new body, her eyes widening and narrowing at different points, and remaining silent all the time. I tried to read her mind, but once again nothing.

"Are you disappointed?" She glanced over her shoulder at me, her voice quiet.

I knew what she was referring to, but decided to tease her a little as I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Yes." When her face fell and her expression filled with hurt, I turned her towards me, placed my hand under her chin and raised her face towards me. "I still can't hear you." I tapped her temple lightly with my other hand, and smiled, before ducking down for a kiss.

As soon as my lips touched hers, she seeme to come alive. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me to her. Unfortunately, not only was she currently stronger than me, she also didn't realize it, and she used her full strength. I enjoyed the kiss, until I felt the painful bruising on my neck, and I winced as I pulled back slightly.

"Ow. Careful Bella. You're stronger than me now, remember?"

Her eyes widened and she abruptly let me go. "I'm sorry!" Emmett chuckled and she shot him a glare. "Why are you laughing?!"

I smiled at her and ran a hand through her silky hair. I was almost relieved to see she at least had the moodiness of a newborn. She wasn't defying _all_ logic. She didn't seem thirst crazed or irrational, as Jasper stated, but she _was_ still a newborn.

Alice shot him a look and pointed to the door, and then had to drag him out it when he didn't get the hint. "Welcome home, Bella!" She called from the hall, and I could make out her heading down towards Renesmee.

Jasper watched us a moment longer, before nodding briefly and also disappearing.

Carlisle and Esme waited a moment longer, smiling happily, before hugging Bella, bidding her welcome to our world, and leaving us.

Charlie was staring at his daughter, his expression blank. His thoughts were...murky. I didn't know if it was because he was just confused or what. Then he stepped forward. "Bella." He suddenly smiled, and I heard his relief she was alright, and was now strong enough to protect herself in our world.

She smiled at him, and in a flash was in front of him, hugging him tightly. "Daddy."

I smiled as he hugged her back, just as tightly. "We should hunt, but you're free to come along, Charlie."

He nodded, and Bella was at my side again, clutching my hand carefully.

Despite my wariness, I began to explain to her how to hunt, and how to control her speed and strength. Then, we got ready to leave.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	12. First Hunt

**Note** : This is the second last chapter. Thank you all for your comments and for taking the time to read this. You guys are amazing. :)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Charlie's POV)**

Bella was a vampire.

My daughter was a vampire.

Funnily enough, even though so was I, and that I expected this, I was filled with terror and worry. What if she _did_ regret it? What if she didn't change right, or got hurt on her first hunt? I knew these were irrational worries, but now that she _couldn't_ go back, I couldn't help but feel them.

I took in her red eyes and felt a flash of horror, before I remembered mine were the same when I first changed. I'd never tasted human blood though, and I felt better knowing Bella was resolved to do the same.

When Edward suggested 'let's hunt', my mind filled with images of my little human daughter fighting a mountain lion and I struggled not to wince. A look from Edward confirmed he'd had the same thoughts and the same worries. It helped sooth me a little, to realize I wasn't the only one.

We jumped out the window, and I was stunned at how graceful Bella made it look. Then I chuckled as she frowned, took off the heeled shoes Alice had given her, and tossed them back in the window, earning her an indignant cry from the pixie-like vampire. Then we raced off, only pausing when Bella made to jump and tore the dress she was wearing. She shot it a thoughtful look and then tore an identical strip up the other side and smiled satisfactorily, earning a growl from Alice, back in the house.

This time Edward laughed, and we were off again.

"This is exhilarating!" Bella cried, swinging through the branches of the trees, and smiling as she easily lept up the side of a small cliff.

I worried, watching her hands grasp mercilessly at the sharp, jagged edges of the rocks, expecting to see tears in her skin, and startling when I didn't.

"It's hard to grasp, I know." Edward murmured quietly, beside me, his own eyes scanning Bella as she scaled the mountain wall. "It'll get easier." He nodded a little before leaping after her and following the path she made.

_I hope so._ I sighed before following them both. Once we reached the top, we paused as Bella tasted the air, looking for something to eat.

Then the unimaginable happened. The scent of human blood wafted up to us, and I felt my own inner demon swell at the scent of the sweet blood on the air. I growled, and felt a tight grip on my arm. _Stop breathing._ It was awkard, but I stopped breathing, and managed to control the beast.

Bella, however...

"Bella, no!"

I wasn't sure who screamed it, if it was me or Edward. All I know was she was off, and we were chasing after her, but as a newborn she was stronger and faster than us. She disappeared into the trees, and I followed Edward as he trailed her scent.

There was another low growl, and I paused a few feet behind Edward, who was facing off against a growling, glaring Bella, who's eyes were pitch black.

_No, Bella._ I groaned internally, wanting nothing more than to help her, but not really knowing how. _Please, fight this. Fight, Bella._ After everything she'd been through...

As though she'd read my mind, her eyes widened. She straighened up, her eyes flashing to red and filling with horror. "I have to go." She muttered.

I froze, and so did Edward. "_Can_ you??" He asked in shock.

She shook her head, and took off in the other direction. Once again the chase was on, only this time when we stopped, I hesitantly tasted the air and relaxed to find it pure and clean once again. She was leaning against a tree, her arms folded over her chest.

"I... I almost..."

Edward was at her side, holding her closely. "But you didn't." He chuckled a litte. "You managed to do what we all thought impossible. You fought the hunger." He sounded as amazed as I felt.

I felt a burst of pride. _My litle girl._ I knew she was strong. This only seemed to confirm it, and I couldn't help but smile. I was at her side in seconds, holding on to her hands. "You did it." I could hear my smile in my voice. "You ignored your hunger. That was amazing, Bella."

She looked up at me in surprise, and then glanced to Edward. A smile slowly crossed her features and she nodded. "Want me to try again?" She asked hesitantly. When we nodded, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I smell....something kind of earthy." She winced, and I couldn't blame her. Elk didn't smell nearly as tempting as humans, or even carnivorous animals, like mountain lions and bears.

"Listen." Edward advised her.

"...Hooves?"

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Elk." He grimaced slightly. "Not the tastiest animals out there, but a good starting point. Shall we?"

We raced towards the distant pack. I could hear their heartbeats accelorate as they realized predators were closing in, and then a thunderous sound rang out, and I realized they were running. We picked up our paces and split up as we each took on our own Elk. Mine was more of a fight than usual, as I kept trying to watch out for Bella.

Then I realized with a near laugh that Edward had gotten kicked, breaking the Elk's leg, because he, too, was watching Bella tackle her own.

It was a bit messy, but we all managed to get our fill in, and then we paused as a new scent filled the area. I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth, even as Edward inhaled, turned to Bella who had wide eyes, and smirked.

"Lion. Go for it." He almost looked like he regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth, but he didn't take them back.

She nodded a little, before smirking herself. She took off, leading us towards the scent, and then launching herself into a tree. She landed next to a relaxing lioness, and one growl sent them both tumbling to the ground in a ball of tangled limbs.

I took a step forward, but Edward grasped my arm. I was about to growl, watching as the lion clawed viciously at Bella, but saw his own concerned look, and felt how his fingers tightened around my arm more than they needed to. It hit me he was both holding me back, and holding himself back.

There was a low cat-like hiss, and then a high pitched screech, and I turned to find Bella with her mouth fastened to the lioness' neck, sucking the animal dry with a fervor. I relaxed as it's heartbeat slowed, and inevitably stopped all together, and she pushed it's carcass off her, as though it weighed nothing. She stood up, her dress torn to shreds but otherwise unharmed, and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

Edward let me go and chuckled as he walked over, removed his shirt and gave it to her to wear. "You know, it went against everything..." He shook his head. "Allowing you to wrestle that lion." He kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her after she had the shirt on.

"I keep expecting you to get hurt." I admitted softly, my eyes raking her form for blood that didn't belong to her last meal.

She smiled and leaned into Edward's hold. "I'm alright." Then she bit her lip, her eyes turning to the ground. "I... Can I see Renesmee now?" I could hear the hope in her voice.

Edward paused and seemed to think about it, before smiling. He nodded a little and we were once again running through the woods, carefully avoiding the area where the human blood wafted through the air, and in no time made it back to the house.

Everyone was waiting for us, and I saw the worried look on Rosalie's face, as she held Renesmee to her.

Bella paused, her eyes widening with so many indescribable emotions as she took in the tiniest form in the group. For a split second there was confusion, then recognition, love and shock. "Is that...? She's _so big_!"

"We believe it's because she's half vampire." Carlisle informed her with a smile. Seeing her worried look, his smile grew. "It already seems to be slowing down, and should slow even more over time."

That seemed to relieve Bella and she slowly made her way over. "She's so beautiful."

I had to agree. My granddaughter was stunning, and I was happy to see a little of Bella and Edward both in her.

Renesmee heard Bella, it seemed, and turned towards the sound of her voice. Once her eyes landed on her mother, her eyes widened and she reached out for her. It took a reassuring look and nod from Edward before Bella hesitantly stepped forward and reached out, gently brushing some of the hair from the baby's head.

Renesmee wasn't happy with that and whined, reaching out even more.

Hesitantly Rosalie handed her over, keeping a wary eye on Bella as she held her daughter for the first time. Renesmee reached out and touched Bella's face, and Bella gasped.

Alice had to hold Jasper back from taking Renesmee away, and Rose seemed to tense, but Bella simply stared at her daughter with wide eyes.

Edward explained Renesmee's gift to Bella, and stood by her side as the little girl seemed content to tell Bella of her day. At one point, Bella hissed, and Edward pulled Renesmee from her grasp.

Bella's eyes widened with pain. "What?! What did I do??"

He blinked a moment, and even Jasper seemed mystified. "Nothing." Slowly, Edward handed their daughter back to my little girl. "I suppose that was my own over reaction." He turned to the others, practically beaming with pride. "It seems Bella has more control than we ever thought possible." He explained about the near mishap while hunting, and then finished off by explaining that Renesmee had been showing Bella her meal consisting of human blood.

Everyone was gaping at Bella in shock, taking in the surprising news as Bella only had eyes for the little girl in her arms.

Another flash of pride flew through me. My daughter was strong, I'd always known that, but this truly was amazing. I couldn't help but smile as Edward wrapped an arm around Bella's waist, leaning in and kissing her, before kissing Renesmee and watching their interaction with such love.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it.

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


	13. Epilogue

**Note** : I didn't want this to go on forever, so I think this is going to be the last chapter. Considering this is an epilogue of sorts, it's a shorter chapter.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Fifty Years Later, Forks Washington, Bella's POV)**

As we entered the old house, I took a deep breath. Over the passage of time, all scents had faded but for mold and must. Everything was covered in dust, but with our speed we were able to clean it up in no time. Considering the story behind the house, about the father and daughter who mysteriously disappeared, it wasn't surprising that nothing had been touched.

In fact, it was helpful.

As Charlie and I ran around, cleaning the house, Renesmee spoke with Edward outside, being regailed with stories about how we'd met, while the rest of our family were at their mansion of a house, cleaning up there.

There was a giggle. "You mean she thought you were a ghost?"

If I could blush, I probably would. "Edward!" I groaned, shaking my head with a smile.

He laughed a little. "Yeah. She thought I was a kleptomaniac, too."

I paused in my cleaning, my eyes narrowing. _Two can play at this game._

"Do I dare ask why?" Renesmee giggled a little.

I dashed out onto the porch and leaned into my now grown daughter. She'd stopped aging at eighteen, and had long, deep reddish brown hair, with my brown eyes and a flawless pale complexion. She'd also formed my figure, much to Charlie and Edward's chagrin.

Apparently she was _too_ perfect, and even Emmett began joking around about getting out the baseball bats to fend of the human boys.

I bit back a snort. All they'd have to do is growl, Alice have a vision, or Edward read the boy's mind. Baseball bats weren't even needed.

"He kept stealing my clothes." I crouched down and ran a hand through her hair. "I was down to about three full outfits left, and to the point I'd either soon be going shopping, or going to school naked. I tried to explain that to him, and he laughed." I shot him a dry look, and he had the decency to duck his head in embarrassment.

"But you guys fell in love." She sighed wistfully. "I wish I had that."

"You'll find someone." I kissed the top of her head, and wandered back into the house. _If your dad ever _lets _you._ I went back to cleaning, tuning everything out as I remade my old room into something I knew Renesmee would like. I had to try not to laugh when I realized Alice had rubbed off on me. I'd gone and done some massive shopping, and was now looking around the newly remade room. Arms wrapped around me and I did laugh. "Looks like something out of a fairy tale." I muttered, shaking my head.

Lips pressed lightly to my throat, sending a heat through me. "Charlie finished cleaning out his old room, and I just finished making it up for us. He's gone to the cottage, and the others are at the house."

I nodded, a smile making it's way to my face as I turned in his arms and kissed him lightly. "I love this." I brushed a hand through his hair. "Having our family, being here with you."

He smiled back. "As do I, love."

The only other obstacle we'd really needed to overcome was a little minor interference from the Volturi. They'd wanted to know about my abilities, and found out about Renesmee. There would have been a battle, but it was made known that she wasn't an immortal child, and they backed off. Well, it also helped that Kate had taught Charlie and myself how to control our abilities, which gave us a big bonus, and Alice had a vision about their interference.

We'd gotten all sorts of vampires together, most human-drinkers but some other vegetarians, and together we formed a surprisingly strong stand against the Vampire rulers, and they'd backed off.

I sighed happily, kissing Edward again. We were together, we were complete, we were safe, and we were _home._

**(Renesmee's POV)**

This place was amazing. While it lacked the warm weather and sun Isle Esme had, it was nice in a calmer sort of way. I could feel the tranquility of the path, as I stepped down it, smelling faint hints of freesia and wet dog.

I winced.

It wasn't a nice smell, the wet dog that is, and my father had warned me about it, but it was faded and old. I walked down the path, looking around and smiling a little as I tried to imagine my mother as a human, walking down this path to school and meeting a mysterious figure.

It all sounded so romantic and mysterious, like something out of a fantasy novel. I wished it happened to me. I couldn't imagine it, starting out fearing for my life, and then falling in love with an inhuman creature. It all seemed...impossible. Even though _I_ was half vampire, and the living proof of it all.

I smelled a distant fox, and left it be, not really all that hungry.

As I walked down the trail, a new smell hit me, fresh and close by.

It was...like wet dog, but musky in a desireable way. As I looked up, I saw a young man walking down the path. His head was down, showing short black hair, and his skin was darkly tanned. He was very tall, probably close to seven feet, and strangely enough walked around without a shirt, dressed only in a pair of jean cutoffs. He was also very muscular, and very handsome.

I took a step forward, but didn't notice the twig under my foot before it snapped, and his head shot up.

The almost black eyes startled me. His expression was surprised. "Oh, I didn't realize..." His voice was low and soft, then it trailed off and his eyes widened. They filled with something, and then I felt it.

It was....really undescribable. Kind of like strings shot out all over me and seemed to attach to me, pulling me towards him, feeling like they were binding me to him. Suddenly, he seemed...more handsome. His eyes seemed to sparkle, and he smiled, showing off brilliant white, even teeth. I'd never seen anyone so...

"Hi... I'm Jacob. Jacob Black."

Something in the back of my mind kept screaming 'Danger! Danger!' but it seemed faint as I smiled back. "I'm Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen."

His eyes widened suddenly, filling with recognition and horror. Abruptly, his body seemed to explode, and I found myself facing a giant, growling wolf.

The warnings seemed to get louder, and before I realized what I was doing, I hissed ferally and spun, racing back to the house as fast as possible, my mind instinctively calling to my father.

Only one thought seemed to repeat over and over.

_Be careful what you wish for._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Note** : Ok, so I tried to describe the imprinting, but changed it a little, because I wanted to end it on a similar note to what Bella experienced with Edward. Remember, this _is_ AU. ;)

Hope you like it. Thank you all for taking the time to read this and comment. I'm very happy you all enjoyed it. :)

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


End file.
